Gallagher VS Blackthorne
by Krazykid500
Summary: What will happen when Gallagher tail Blackthorne through the mall and end up spending the semester with them. With Zach and Cammie still get on? Or will they be too tied in competition? Zammie and Multi POVs. I dont own the characters Ally Carter does.
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

"Today ladies, you will be tailing people. You have been the tailee, but never the tailer." Bex looked very excited. The thing you need to know with Bex is two things, one, call her Rebecca and you die, two, she loves Cove Ops. "The people you will be tailing are boys. High trained boy spies." I thought Bex was going to explode from the look on her face as we were handed our folders.

"Lets see yours Bex." I asked, she handed it to me. She was tailing a boy called Grant Newman. Mine was a boy called Zach Goode and Liz had a boy called Jonas. Macey wouldn't let anybody see hers.

"You have to follow them successfully to their meeting point. If you are still with them when you get there, you win. If they are alone, you loose." Mr Solomon looked at me. The famous Chameleon. "Meet in the parking lot in five minutes." And with that, he dismissed us.

In our room Macey was doing our make-up and outfits. I let her do it, but drew the line at high heels. In the parking lot we were waiting for the van to show. Once it did we piled in and set up our comms units.

After fifteen minutes we were at the mall. "Remember, tail them with all your training!" Mr Solomon yelled as we got out the van and sped off. Me, Bex, Liz and Macey stuck together.

"Hey I can see our boys!" Liz practically yelled being met my a slap from Bex. "Shhh!" Our boys Zach, Grant and Jonas, and as Bex got out of Macey, Nick, were huddled together in the corner. Nick split off first.

"See you later." She called as she skipped off to tail Nick. Next all our boys split into three directions. I followed mine straight away waving bye to Bex and Liz. I got closer to my target and I bumped into him.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" I said, he looked down at me. "Its okay. Are you okay?" He said still grasping my arm holding me up. I nodded. "Thanks." We stood there awkwardly for a second.

"Sit down, I'll buy you a drink." He said leading me towards an empty table, "What drink do you want?" I automatically responded with, "Pepsi please." And he set off to get it.

"Your guy is hot!" I heard Macey say through comms. "Shhh." I hissed back at her. Zach walked back over to me with a drink in each hand.

"So, where are you from?" I looked at him, "Roseville high. You?" I looked at him, innocence in my eyes. "Blackthorne Academy for you men." I nodded. "Never heard of it have you come far?" He nodded, "Yeah, a few states." He said smirking. "So what you doing here all alone?" He asked.

"Cammie focus, your supposed to be tailing him." I heard Mr Solomons voice in my ear.

"Needed to get away from my sisters. They drive me crazy. But I have to meet my friends in a few minutes." I said hopefully reminding him he had to meet somebody.

"What's the time?" He asked glancing around for a clock, "Coming up to five, why?" I asked questionly already knowing the answer. "I have to meet my teacher at the Ruby Slipper exhibit." This guy is suppose to be a spy? Please, I've seen somebody normal loose their follower easier than him.

"I have to go." He stood, and so did I. "I'll come with you." I said, he rolled his eyes, "No, its okay. I can go on my own." I stepped closer, "But I am meeting my friends near you, and well… I don't wanna walk alone." I gave him my cutest eyes possible that even Mr Solomon can't resist. He gave in. "Fine."

As we walked along, Zach did every counter surveillance technique in the book. AND I WAS RIGHT NEXT TO HIM!

ZPOV

"So what's your name?" She asked practically skipping beside me. This girl was cute and totally hot. "Zach." I replied, "You?" She blushed a bit, "Rachael." She answered.

We were close to the exhibit now, "I have to go. See ya." I said, "Bye." She replied as I walked into the shop.

CPOV

"Bye." I replied as he walked into the shop. I waited ten seconds before following.

"Mr Solomon. I did it. I'm alone!" Zach practically yelled. I saw Mr Solomon smile. "Think again." He said pointing towards me. Zach looked around searching for me but couldn't see me. Even as I walked right up to him. "Miss me?" I asked as he finally saw me.

"But your… your…" I held back a laugh, "A girl?" I finished for him. "Cammie go back to the van the others are waiting for you. Zach nodded at my answer whispering my name under his breath.

As I got to the van I found a class full of happy girls who had clearly beaten the boys.

ZPOV

Rachael was actually called Cammie? Man that girl was good. I must have sounded funny as she held back a laugh and said, "A girl?" Looking totally innocent before walking off to join he class mates. That kid was hot.

Back at the van all my class mates were annoyed. Obviously I wasn't the only one to get beat.

CPOV

In the van Mr Solomon announced, ladies, you will be staying at Blackthorne Institute for young men for the rest of the semester. Please behave and get into your uniforms." With that he climbed through to the front so we could change in privacy.

Eventually we pulled up in front of some big iron gates with barbed wire along the top. "Charming place." Bex commented. As we walked through and into the building that was a lot more sophisticated than it looked. "Girls wait here." And with that Mr Solomon disappeared into an office. After about ten minutes he walked back out.

"This way girls." We pulled up outside a pair of big doors. "Wait here and come in when your called." We all nodded, but that wasn't part of OUR plan. Not at all…


	2. Let the plan commence

Oh my God! WOW! 18 reviews in less that 24 hours!

CPOV

Bex nodded and I walked in through the door. Nobody noticed me, they don't call me the Chameleon for nothing you know. I stood in the corner and looked around. I spotted the boy I tailed sitting next to the boys Bex, Macey and Liz tailed. They were all listening to their headmaster.

"We have guests coming from Roseville, Virginia coming to stay with us for a while." He had a big grin plastered across his face. I saw Mr Solomon look at me and give me a warning telling me to go and join the others. I ignored him and walked up the side of the hall, and sat down in the space beside Zach. Nobody noticed.

"And so may we all welcome, the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman!" And with that, my whole class walked in looking rather smug.

"Hello, I am Bex Baxter, call me Bex and you'll wake up missing a limb." All the boys eerily clapped. Liz, Macey, Tina and everybody had all finished their speeches and as Dr Steve stepped up to the microphone, Mr Solomon, who had clearly lost where I had gone, slid in front.

"Sorry, one of my girls haven't introduced them selves yet." He gushed looking slightly embarrassed. He turned around scanning the crowd, missing me completely. Giving up he yelled. "CAMMIE MORGAN GET HERE NOW!" I had no choice, I had to give in. I stood up. Gasps echoed through out the hall as they all realised where I was. But my class mates smiled.

"Hey, I'm Cammie Morgan, also known as Cammie the Chameleon." But before I could finish Zach stood up and faced me.

"You're the famous Chameleon?" I nodded at him, "But, but… He's a boy. His names Cameron Morgan!" He clearly didn't believe me, I rolled my eyes and walked forward to Mr Solomon,

"As I was saying, My name is Cammie, also known as Cameron, but don't call me that or you'll get the silent treatment." I stood next to Mr Solomon who glared at me. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Wait till your mother hears about this, couldn't you wait outside like the others?" He half yelled half whispered. I looked at the boys who were staring wide eyed waiting to see what happened. I looked at him, shrugged and stepped of the stage as I replied,

"I'll save you the job, I'll tell her for you." And took my place next to Bex who looked very excited knowing the plan wasn't over yet.

ZPOV

I was listening to Dr. Steve talk about our guests. I didn't notice anything odd. Soon a bunch of girls walked through the door.

"Hey, there the girls who followed us!" Grant whispered. Trust him to catch on quick. They all introduced them selves and just as Dr Steve went to take the microphone, Mr Solomon slid in front of him. They had a discussion and all of a sudden,

"CAMMIE MORGAN! GET HERE NOW!" was echoing through our silent hall. I didn't realise till to late that she was sat behind me. The whole school gasped as she stood and introduced her self.

"Hey, I'm Cammie Morgan also known as Cammie the Chameleon." I cut her off there, "Your, the famous chameleon!" I practically yelled, she nodded shyly. "But, but you're a girl! The chameleon is a man! He's called Cameron Morgan!" Cammie rolled her eyes and walked to the front and carried on. Mr Solomon was glaring at her.

"Wait till your mother hears about this." He half yelled half whispered at her. She shrugged and as she walked off the stage she replied, "Why don't I tell her for you?" as she took her space next to Bex. All the girls were grinning widely.

CPOV

After dinner we went to our rooms. They weren't as nice as Gallagher but we'd live. I claimed my bed next to Bex. "So when shall we do it?" She asked.

"Give them five minutes." I said as I sprawled on my bed. I could hear Bex mentally counting down so I stood up and gave myself a tour of the place. I knew I had three minutes and twenty nine seconds till the next part of our plan started, so I took my time. When I got back to my room, I was bang on five minutes and had found five secret passageways, and three peek holes.

"Your late!" Bex yelled at me. "No I'm not! I bang on time!" I yelled back. She didn't care she dragged me towards the boys dorm. She knocked on the door slid a note under the door. We heard the boys run over and swing the door open. But they didn't see us in the corner, because once I don't want to be seen, I never am. Plus Bex hid behind the statue.

"What did the note say?" I asked, "Meet me in the main hall at nine." She replied smiling at me. "The girls are already at work setting up the rest of the plan." I smiled. We all knew we would get in so much trouble for this. But it would be fun.

ZPOV

There was a knock on out door and a note slid under. _Meet me in the main hall at nine. G_ I smirked knowing who ever put this under here meant all of us. "Hey Grant, Jonas. Somebody wants to meet us!" The scurried over along with Nick.

"What about me?" Nick asked sounding a tad upset. "And you too." I replied. Grant swung the door open and looked around. "Nobody out here." He said looking confused.

"Well, sounds like we'll just have to go and find out who it is wont we?" I said smirking my famous smirk.

CPOV

I got down the main hall and everybody was practically finished. "So who's the honey pot?" I asked. They all looked at me.

"You are." Bex said. I gaped at them. "We know you're the one that all the boys swooned over when you said you were the chameleon." I nodded. "Okay, what do I have to do?" The girls looked at Bex,

"You need to distract the boys whilst we do the rest." I nodded. Sounded pretty simple. "And flirt." Macey added. This plan had got a whole lot harder.

As our locks told us it was nine, the doors swung open as Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick all walked in to find me by myself. Bex and the others were all hidden at their stations.

"Well, looks like the chameleon couldn't keep her hand of me!" Zach jeered as he walked over to me.

"Well, you're so handsome and kind. I couldn't stop thinking about you." He nodded in agreement. I let my hand rest on his shoulder as he stepped closer.

"You're a really great spy you know. Your top of the CIA's best young spy list." I nodded, "I know." I responded. Zach looked hypnotised. Grant, Jonas and Nick were leaning against the wall.

I saw Nick, Jonas and Grant scream and saw them get drenched form the corner of my eye. Zach swung round. "What the?" He asked just as he saw he best friends standing there drenched in water. Then came the glue. I took a step back from Zach holding back my smile. He didn't notice.

"Well somebody looks a bit wet." I sneered at them. They were about to respond as Tina and Anna dropped the sticky stuff on them. Zach swore in Farsi and looked at me.

"CAMMIE!" He yelled I looked at him innocently. "How could it have been me if I'm standing over here?" I said giving him puppy eyes.

"Then that means she isn't alone…" Grant said as it dawned on them. "Well aren't you the bright spark?" I said sounding rather bored as Bex, Macey Liz and around six other class mates dropped down with sacks of feathers.

"Oh heck!" Zach yelled as they charged at him. Soon they were all covered in pink feathers.

"Where is that girl?" Zach yelled obviously not noticing me in the corner laughing my head off.

ZPOV

Cammie and her class mates had just covered us in pink feathers and some sticky stuff that defiantly ISNT glue. "Where is that Girl?" I yelled not seeing her in the corner till it was too late. A few more girls dropped down covering us in shiny glitter. They surrounded us, and tied us to the steel pipe by the door.

"Have a good sleep boys." The girls said as they walked out. We stayed there all night. We tried everything we could to get out the knot, but these girls were good. Too good. We couldn't escape.

As the morning bell rang, kids started to pile in. "Oh my. Did you boys have fun last night?" Cammie said pretending she had nothing to do with it. I glared at her and she walked away. As the rest of the girls walked in, they laughed. But Dr. Steve didn't find it funny at all.

As he was untying us he yelled, "What are you boys doing tied up, covered in pink… what is this sticky stuff?" He asked. We shrugged. Mr Solomon walked up. He scrapped a bit off us and sniffed it, rolling his eyes he yelled. "Elizabeth Sutton, Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter and Macey McHenry! Get here now!" They walked up smiling.

"Yes sir?" Cammie asked completely smiling "Cammie, did you have anything to do with this, cause if I am not mistaken, this mixture is what you invented when spying on your father when you were ten." She looked at him.

"No sir." She answered smoothly. Mr Solomon looked at her but she was obviously a great liar cause he believed her. "Very well, get back to your food. "Liz can you make something that will get this off them?" She nodded and headed to kitchen. _Why the kitchen instead of the labs?_ I thought. After five minutes she walked out and poured a cold slimy thing over out heads. That released us.

"You boys are in detention for this!" Dr Steve yelled as we stood up. As we walked out Grant said what I thought. "Those girls are good. To good. We have to get them back!" And that was exactly what we would do…


	3. Rematch Love

CPOV

We had Cove Ops first and went down to sub level two. Yes they have one like ours. As we walked in and sat down Mr Solomon spoke up.

"Yesterday the girls tailed the boys. Today the boys tail the girls." I heard Zach say under his breath "Re-Match." "Girls meet me in the hall in ten minutes; boys meet Dr Steve in sublevel one in ten minutes." And with that we were dismissed.

As we waited in the hall in Mr Solomon walked in. "Well at least Cammie dresses appropriately for this." He said as he looked at me in my ballet flats, jeans and skinny top, then at the others in high heels, eyeliner, and mascara and mini skirts. He sighed and gestured for the door. As we piled in the van he turned to us,

"You have to try spot what boy is tailing you, and describe his disguise, you then have to get back to the van, with out the boy tailing you understand?" We nodded as he drove off.

ZPOV

Dr Steve was in the front of the van. "The girls have to spot you, give your disguise through comms and get back to their van with out you. Good luck boys." He said as we trudged into the mall. "This is gunna be easy." I whispered to Grant.

"Who are you tailing?" I looked in my folder and sighed. "Cammie." He held back a smile as we separated.

I walked round the mall for ages, walked in and out of shops, looked for her everywhere. I even broke into the security department to check CCTV. But I could find her.

"Zach your description has been given in. Make sure you stick with her till she gets to the van." I gulped. Clearly she could see me, but I had no idea where she was. Now I know why she is called the Chameleon.

I had spotted Bex, Macey and Liz. But no Cammie. I walked around for ages.

"Zach come back to the van, Cammie returned to hers three minutes ago." I heard Grant through comms. As I got in the van, I sighed. "Those girls are too good. I couldn't see her any where, yet obviously she could see me." I sighed as Grant plonked down next to me.

"They don't call her the chameleon for nothing you know." I rolled my eyes and stared ahead.

CPOV

I could see Zach. I saw him the moment he enterd. I watched him looking for me, walking in and out of countless shops. I decided to let him do that for a while.

"Mr Solomon, seen Zach, he has a black wig, blue contact lenses, he's wearing a green hoodie with yellow vans." I was enjoying watching Zach.

"Very good Ms Morgan, come back to the van." I stood still smiling. "Hang on, just want to watch Zach search for me." I heard Mr Solomon groan.

"You mean he cant see you? He hasn't started to tail you yet?" I was still smiling, "You are correct." I heard Mr Solomon chuckle. "Okay Ms Morgan, but be careful." I hmmed to him and started walking. I walked right beside him and he didn't notice.

I could see Zach getting frustrated. I saw him go into the security office. "Mr Solomon, isn't using CCTV to find your tailee cheating?" I asked. I heard him chuckle,

"It is indeed Ms Morgan, and yes, I know he has gone in there." I smiled and avoided the CCTV till he came out. I decided then was a good time to go back to the van. And I got back alone.

ZPOV

At school in sublevel two we had re-joined the girls. "Mr Goode, you were described with in the first two minutes by Cammie, and your tailee tailed you through the mall until you came out of the security room, which by the way is cheating." I put my head in my hands as Cammie leaned over,

"Its okay Zach, not everybody can be as good as Gallagher girls." I glared at her.

"Girls, your homework is to complete these questions for tomorrow, 7am sharp." I looked at Cammies homework. She caught me looking.

"What's up Zach?" She asked reading my confused expression. "Nothing, just this homework… even I can't understand that!" She looked surprised. "This is the easy stuff! Wait till we're in maths and science." I must have looked confused, "Just cause we're girls, doesn't mean your clever than us." She said as she stood up and walked out the class room.

CPOV

Zach is so narrow minded. He thinks he's clever than me, but just proved he isn't. I sat in my dorm alone as the others had gone for a run. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I called and Zach walked in.

"Hey." I looked up, "Hey, what you want?" He sat down opposite me and looked at my completed homework sheet in surprise.

"Just to talk. Sorry if I annoyed or upset you earlier." I nodded. "Its okay. Must be hard with you t cope with girls who are better than you." He smirked.

"Something like that." He looked at me, "Can I ask you something?" I looked up. "Sure."

"If you really did tail your dad through the mall to find what you were getting for Christmas successfully…" I looked at him knowing where this was going. I nodded,

"Then why don't you talk about your dad?" He clearly didn't know what happened. "Have you heard of Matthew Morgan?" He nodded. "He was my dad. The best spy in the CIA." He looked at me, "So your moms the headmistress of Gallagher?" I nodded.

"What happened to your dad?" I held back tears, "He went on a mission a few years back, and went MIA." Zach looked at obviously apologetic.

"I'm so sorry. What mission was it?" I looked at the paper, willing my tears to stay hidden, "I don't know. All I know was he went on a mission and never returned. Supposed dead." He looked at me.

"Somebody knows." He said. I looked at him and nodded, then I couldn't help it. The tears flew down my face. There was no stopping them. He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shoulder. He didn't mind.

"I'm sorry Cammie, I didn't know." I looked at him. "Its okay." We smiled at each other. "Come on, I have an idea, you need a break from the inside." I smiled and he stood, he held his hand out to help me up, I took it. It made butterflies swoop around my stomach. He didn't let go of my hand, and we walked through the school hand in hand.

We were soon outside and walking towards a large tree. He helped me up to the top. "Wow its amazing up here!" I awed at the view.

"I know." He sat next to me on the branch. "I can see Bex, Macey and Liz running from up here!" He followed my gaze.

"That Liz isn't very good at Cove-Ops is she?" I shook my head. "No but she's destined to be on the re-search track though." He smirked.

"You know Gallagher Girl. Its nice being with you." I turned to face him. "Its nice to be with you too." And for once, I wasn't lying.


	4. Amazing

ZPOV

I couldn't really love this girl. Could I? I mean she is the chameleon and from what I have learnt a very good actress and liar. I love looking at her crystal blue eyes that her dirty blonde coloured hair made stand out so much.

"Hey, want to sit at my table at lunch? Bex and the other two can sit with us as well if you like?" She looked at me thinking about it.

"Yeah, I'd like that." And with that our dinner plans were made. As the bell rang for next lesson. "We have P&E now." I looked at her and nodded. We climbed down the tree and walked to our gym.

"Wanna hear something ironic?" She said. I nodded, "Our school does P&E in a barn." I smiled at her, "Really?" I asked, "Really. Ask Mr Solomon if you don't believe me." But weirdly, I didn't believe her.

As we got to the gym, we separated and went to different places to change. "Hey guys, the girls are sitting with us today." They gave me blank looks, the Grant blurted,

"All of them?" I rolled my eyes, "No, just Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz." He nodded then carried on getting changed.

"So they are good at Cove-Ops and science and things like that. But surely they cant be stronger than us?" Nick asked looking kinda pale. "One way to find out" I said as we walked out the changing rooms.

The girls were already in the gym. Cammie was going pull up with Bex hanging off her back, Macey and Liz were fighting together and the others were doing things like push ups standing on each others backs and sit ups with 5 stone weights.

"I think I know my answer…" Nick whispered. I walked in and the girls stopped to gather around Mr Solomon.

"Today Ladies and Gentlemen, you will be fighting. This means throws, punchs and kicks. You know how this works. So good luck. First up is Bex and Grant."

_Perfec_t, I thought. As Bex stepped onto the mat, she looked confident, and Grant looked almost scared. Bex threw the first punch, Grant blocked, she threw punches, kicks, she blocked grants, countered his throws, but managed to beat him after fifteen minutes. And she still didn't look tired!

"Next, Cammie and Zach." I stepped up and smirked at her, she smiled back. She threw a punch at me and I blocked, Ithrew one back and she blocked. She kicked my hard in the shin.

"That wasn't very nice Gallagher Girl." I said into her ear. She smiled, I swept her legs out from underneath her and she landed on the floor with a thud, she winced and clutched her ankle. "Ouch!" She yelled, I walked over to her and bent down,

"Are you okay?" I asked. She grabbed my arm, swept my feet from under me and rolled us so she was sitting on my chest pinning me down.

"Much better thanks." She said smiling. I tried to get up before Mr Solomon counted to ten. But this girl was strong, like really strong!

"Ms Morgan you can get off Mr Goode now." Mr Solomon said. Smiled and got off. She walked back over to Bex.

CPOV

"Ms Morgan you can get off Mr Goode now." I heard Mr Solomon say. I wasn't paying attention really, I was looking into Zachs emerald eyes. I stood up and walked over to Bex.

"He has a pet name for you?" She practically yelled drawing the attention of Tina Walters. I nodded,

"Since when?" Macey joined. I thought about my answer.

"Since we climbed the tree." I answered met by their gaped mouths. "Ew shut your mouths I can see your breakfast!" I screwed up my face. I could see Zach looking at me from across the mat. Macey and Nick were called up to fight and of course Macey won.

After we had finished fighting we had to go work out. Zach came over to me. "So do you do much of this at Gallagher?" I nodded, "Train six hours a day." I answered. He looked like he was going to pass out. I went to the mats on the floor and started to warm up.

"What kind of things do you do?" I thought about my answer this time, "Pull ups, sit ups, twenty two mile sprints, gymnastics, fencing, karate, judo, tyquando **(sorry cant spell it)**, horse riding, swimming…" Zach cut me off,

"So a lot!" I nodded. "What you doing now?" "Gymnastics I replied. He sat on the side and watched me warm up. He looked genuinely surprised when I done the splits and flips. I stood on the edge of the mat next to Zach,

"Good going Gallagher girl." He said, I smiled, ran and doing a round off, triple back flip and back tuck and stuck the landing. His mouth gaped open along with the rest of the boys who had been watching.

"Please don't tell me you've never been taught that?" Bex asked sounding like she was about to pass out. All the boys shook their heads. I picked up my shoes and walked over to the pull up bar.

"Are you gunna work or just follow me?" I asked him. "Work." He replied going to the pull up bar next to me. He started to do pull ups, after around three hundred he started to look tired. I picked this moment to ask Bex to come and hang on my back whilst I did it.

"Bex." I called she looked over. "Help me?" She nodded and bounded over.

"How can she help you?" Zach asked looking completely confused, "You'll see." I said as she attached herself to my back and I started doing pull ups again.

ZPOV

This girl was like super woman! She can do flips, and does pull ups with Bex on her back! I bet she has a six pack. I stared at her muscles for a few seconds before she responded,

"Look alive and do some work!" I jumped and she smiled. She must have done around six hundred pull ups, two hundred of which had Bex on her back.

"Class is finished." I said as Cammie told Bex to get off her back. Cammie went into her changing room to shower and get changed.

"Cammie is AMAZING!" I blurted before anybody could say anything. "What do you mean?" Grant asked,

"She done six hundred pull ups. Two hundred of which had Bex on her back!" Grants mouth dropped in amazement. We headed up for lunch and we found Cammie in the hall.

CPOV

As I was heading for lunch, I bumped into Zach. "Whatcha doing?" He asked and I looked at him, "Heading for lunch which I assume is what you are doing too." I replied. He nodded. He took my hand in his and we headed for lunch.

In the hall everybody stared at us as we walked in hand in hand. As we sat on the table with Bex, Liz, Macey and the other boys, we sat next to each other.

"I see you've got your self a friend Cams." Macey nodded towards Zach who smirked. I nodded. Man did she have no idea…


	5. competition

ZPOV

We were sitting in the hall eating whilst Macey was trying to get out of Cam if we were dating.

"Sorry to change the subject here, but do you girls wanna do something tonight?" I asked not feeling sorry at all. Macey eyed me carefully,

"Why should we trust you?" Bex asked, "You could try to get us back for last night." She sounded dead serious

"Sorry if we're wrong," Grant interrupted, "But shouldn't we be the ones not trusting you? After all you covered us in pink stuff and left!" Cammie sniggered.

"Gallagher Girl?" She looked up at me, "Blackthorne boy?" She mimicked my tone. "What was that stuff you covered us in yesterday?" She blushed and looked at Liz,

"Oh just something we came up with when we were younger. Nothing to worry about, as long as you don't start getting a fever, your fine." Jonas practically passed out.

"You mean its dangerous?" She nodded at me, "But only if your allergic to it, but you guys seem fine." She went back to her dinner like nothing had happened. I finished eating and waited for Cammie.

"Hey Gallagher girl, I wanna show you something." I said standing up and offering my hand. She took it. We earnt glares of the other girls and boys who obviously wanted to date either me or Cammie.

"Where are we going?" She asked looking around, I tapped my nose. "Somewhere private." I said as we walked forward.

"You mean the Passageway down the south hall?" I halted and looked at her. "What passage way down the south hall?" She looked at me blankly.

"You mean after all your time here you haven't found any passageways?" I shook my head and she looked genuinely shocked.

"I found my first passage way when I first moved to Gallagher when I was seven!" My eyes practically popped out my head. _This girl must be good if she has already found a passage way and she's only been here seven hours. _I must have voiced it by accident.

"I haven't found one. I found five with three peek holes." She smirked and walked off. "Wait! What?" I yelled thinking I had miss heard her. She waved and walked off.

"She's good at disappearing you know Zach. You'll have a hard time finding her." I spun round to Mr Solomon.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him as he straightened up. "She isn't called the chameleon for nothing. She is very good at blending in. When she doesn't want to be seen. She isn't. Not even by her mother." I smiled.

"Shes that good?" He nodded. "And she has a thing for passageways. She has ruined every single blouse she owns from shortcutting to classes through passageways." I smiled,

"How bad?" I asked he looked at the ceiling. "Lets just say her mums given up trying to stop her. And by the way. She loves vents." He was eyeing the one above us. He smiled and waved.

"What you doing?" I asked. "Waving to Cammie." He answerd blankly.

"She can't be this good! I have to be dreaming! She's… She's" I never finished. I was trying to think of what to say next,

"A girl? Mr Goode, sexism isn't a good thing for a spy. What you need to understand is that people are going to be better than you, and some of those will be girls. You cant always think men are the superior sex!" He smiled wearily at me.

"I'm sorry, its just a shock that first of all they beat us TWICE at cove ops, and they are so good at P&E. Its not normal." He smiled. "But you can be just as good." I thought about this for a minute, then Mr Solomon walked off.

CPOV

I walked away from Zach waving. I found a vent around the corner and got in. I was crawling through when I heard Mr Solomon talking to Zach about. I listened carefully. Soon Mr Solomon spotted me and waved.

"What you doing?" Zach asked clearly confused.

"Waving to Cammie." Mr Solomon put back blankly. I waved and carried on.

I must have been in that vent for ages. I found the hall where girls were still talking to the boys.

"Can you believe we have only been here seven hours and Cammie already has a boyfriend?" I heard Tina say to Anna,

"Well she is pretty. But she is so lucky to have that hottie Zach." I smiled at this, I went to go forward but the vent creaked and I stopped. I heard the hall fall silent and my mum, who had come for a visit, walk over.

"Cammie?" She called up. "Why is she calling the vent Cammie?" I heard Grant say to Bex.

"You'll see." She said. I went to move forward but the vent fell through and I landed on the floor with an Omph. I looked at the boots I was staring at and looked up.

"Oh hey mom. What you doing?" I asked casually. She raised one eyebrow. "Deciding how to punish you." She said. I stood and brushed myself down.

"Sorry mom." I said guiltily. She looked at me.

"Cameron, you've been here what seven hours? And you've already ruined their uniform, broken a vent and god know what else you've been up too!" I saw Zach walk through the door and hold back a laugh.

"I have something you might like to add to that." She eyed him. "Yes Zach what is it?" He stood in front of me staring at the dirty uniform and bits of vents.

"Try covering three innocent men in pink stuff and a dangerous substance." Moms eyes practically popped out of her head. I glared at Zach.

"What substance Cameron?" She demanded. "The stuff I created when I was ten that can stick things anywhere no matter how heavy." I said. Moms eyes went back into her head,

"Your in big trouble Cammie. You will fix the vent and if anything else goes wrong, you will come back to Gallagher." I nodded as she stalked of over to Dr Steve and Mr Solomon,

"Keep a VERY close eye on her Joe." She said, he nodded. "Bye Cameron." She said as she walked out the hall.

"Nice entry Cammie, but next time you can always use the door." Bex said, then straight away wishing she hadn't. "Sorry." She said.

RPOV

I was standing in the hall waiting for Cammie to come back in. When there was a creak in the over head vent. I walked over to it as the hall fell quiet.

"Cammie?" I called. I knew it was her cause the vent suddenly went quiet and I heard her soft breathing. She obviously went to move again because she fell right through the vent landing at my feet.

After I had told her off and threatned her with a punishment I left.

ZPOV

"Gallagher girl sorry." I said she looked at me with a piece of vent in her hand.

"No your not. This is all a competition to you. You don't care!" She sounded like she was going to cry but her face was emotionless. She picked up the rest of the vent and set them by the side. Picking up a broom I followed.

"Can I help?" I asked. She looked at me. "Yeah, got away." She said. As she started to sweep. You could tell this wasn't the first time. After a minute she was done sweeping and was back in the vent fixing it. Once she was done, I didn't see her again.

CPOV

I was in the dorm with Bex and Macey, Liz was in the labs. "You really love him don't you?" Macey said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, but he annoys me. Everything is competition." Bex sat beside me.

"But everybody has competition, so why don't we make it even and win?" I looked at her.

"If I get in trouble one more time I will be back at Gallagher before you can say your name in Farsi." Bex had that glint in her eye.

"But who said who do it? Why not we come up with the plans, but on your behalf?" I liked her thinking. I nodded,

"Deal, but this conversation never happened. We'll start tomorrow in science." We nodded and set to work on planning.


	6. Pay Back

CPOV

In science I was partnered up with Zach. "Today ladies and gentlemen, you will be creating an antidote for the truth syrum." I eyed Zach.

"What?" He asked started to look a bit freaked. "Just wondering what truths I could get out of you." He smirked. "None" He said. I nodded and turned away to go get a load of chemicals.

"Why so many?" He asked. "Just shut up and watch if you want to pass." I snapped sounding a bit harsher than I intended.

"Sounds like Cammie and Zach will split and I can try and get Zach for me!" I heard Tina whisper in the back round. I sung round at her.

"Tina, so nice for you to offer. If you wanted my _boyfriend_ why not just ask?" She looked shocked at my tone. I smiled, "I thought so." And spun back round.

ZPOV

Man I must have really annoyed Cammie. She was snapping at everybody. She had two flasks, one she was violently mixing things together then set aside, the second she filled with a lot of dangerous chemials and sturred. Grabbing the first flask she handed it to Mr Jenkins our Science professor.

"Here you are sir." she said presenting the flask to him. He looked and tried it.

"Well well Cameron, looks like you found it." And straight on que Bex walked into our table spilling what ever the substance was that Cammie had made all over our table. It didn't take long to work out what it was as the desk started to disappear… flask as well.

"Zachary!" Bex yelled, "You split it all down my front!" She was edging closer towards me. "Bex it wasn't my fault you walked into the table _accidently_." I implied. She glared at me.

"Here!" Liz yelled setting fire to the table bringing it back to its original state.

"Zach, I will deal with you later!" Mr Jenkins yelled at me.

CPOV

Zach just got it right in the neck from Mr Jenkins, I smiled and apologetic smile and walked out the class.

"You could have admitted to it Gallagher Girl." Zach had caught up with me.

"Admit to what I had nothing to do with it." She answered looking innocent. I rolled my eyes. "Then why did you make the invisibility stuff?" I asked.

She looked me in the eye. "If you must know, Liz needed some for research she is doing for Dr Fibbs." I yelled. He looked confused.

"Who's Dr Fibbs?" He asked. "Our Science professor!" I yelled and stormed away. I heard him call my name but didn't look back.

JPOV

Cammie was first in sublevel two, closely followed by Zach who looked very annoyed.

"Everything alright between you two?" I asked. Cammie glared at Zach who replied a quiet yes.

"No, Mr Solomon its not. Zach is accusing me of getting him into trouble for something I didn't do." I looked closely at Cammie. I've known her since she was young and new when she lied, her cheeks always went a bit deeper than normal colour. This time she was telling the truth. I think.

"Zach, you cant accuse her. I believe Cammie she didn't." We had to end the conversation there as the rest of the year walked in.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen. As we seem to have a problem of sexism in this year. We are going to do another Cove Ops task." I saw Bexs eyes light up.

"You will all be disguised, you can choose what your disguise is, then you will all go into the local town and try to spot each other. You have to describe their disguise through comms. The school with the most pupils left in an hour, wins." They all nodded clearly agreeing.

"Right, you all have ten minutes to get changed and disguised then I will come and chaperone you into your vans and out the school so the other team can't sneak a peak." I looked directly at Cammie who was staring blankly at me. "And that means no shortcuts Cammie." She blinked and nodded.

CPOV

In our dorms, Macey had us all dressed up. I changed into a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a white tank top with a brown wig and freckles. I looked completely transformed. There was a knock on our door.

"Cammie, we have all spoken, and we decided, you have to stay hidden. No way can you get caught." I smiled, "Thanks guys, but I doubt I'd be caught first anyway." I smiled at Tina, Anna and Mick.

"No Cammie you don't understand. We cant hide as good as you, and well… we need you to stay hidden to try and get all the boys info for us." I nodded and beckoned them in.

"I have an idea." Macey said and we all crammed around her. "Cammie can stay hidden, and if we all put on our different disguises, we can get people in town to dress a little like us, such as a wig etc." We all looked at her.

"As great as that idea is Mace, how are we going to get the public to wear them." Macey pulled out a big wad of cash,

"I have my ways." She smiled evily at us.

"So if I sneak around and try to identify every boy I can into comms for you, then you lot can have enough time to trick them." I nodded. "Great, you three tell the others. FAST!" and with that they were off.

TPOV

We had come up with a plan and it was amazing. As I passed it around they all nodded, then soon added in things like a blonde wig, and high heels. After five minutes we were all set and waiting for Mr Solomon.

He finally came and me and Cammie shared a happy look.

"Girls, be warned, the boys are prepared, so you should be too. They are desperate to beat you so good luck." Cammie snorted by accident, "Care to share what's so funny Cammie?" Mr Solomon asked. She nodded and stepped forward.

"Well not all of us are stuck up men who are obsessed by winning." She nodded and stepped back. Mr Solomon was trying to hide a smile.

"As inappropriate as that was Ms Morgan, I do agree with you." She smirked Zach's smirk. "Are we going now?" Bex pleaded. He smiled and gestured for the van.

We all piled in as Cammie said, "Our mission girls, has started!" And with that we all settled down and relaxed on the journey to our mission.


	7. Go Go Go

ZPOV

The girls were up to something it was completely obvious. I think Cammie, Bex, Macey and Liz where the ones that didn't make it obvious.

"So Gallagher Girl," I spoke over Comms, "Hows your day going?" I said eyeing a girl with dirty blonde hair the same length as hers, wearing stilettos looking at me in the shoe shop window.

"Zach go away." Cammie responded. That was weird, she spoke with out moving her lips? She must me getting good.

"Joe I have spotted Cammie, pink stilettos, hair straight and down, black skinny jeans, blue denim jacket with a blue top underneath." I reeled of the description of the girl in front of the shop window.

"Wrong." Joes voice echoed through comms and I heard Cammie snigger.

"You thought that was me? Seriously Zach?" I heard Macey giggle. I humphed through comms and carried on searching. Then it hit me, how did she know what girl I was talking about? I looked around for her but couldn't find her.

"Grant, Jonas and Nick you have been compromised." Solomon said through comms shortly followed with, "Tina, Anna and Mick you have been compromised."

CPOV

After forty-five minutes, it was just me, Bex and Zach. I knew what Zach was wearing and looked at Bex who was across the square, she nodded. "Blue jeans, black leather coat with Simpsons shirt and grey sneakers." I said into comms,

"Very good, Zach you have been compromised, you too Bex."

"How!" Bex practically yelled, "Zach." Joe replied bluntly. "Well done Cammie you're the last left. You can come back now." I okayed him and walked towards Zach and started the next part of our plan.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" I said looking at the tea stain I had just caused with my tea I bought a while ago.

"Its okay." He looked at me. "Are you okay?" He asked looking at my red eyes that I had just made to look like I was upset. I nodded and tried to scoot around him. His arm shot out pulling me back.

"No something's wrong, what's a pretty girl like you doing upset?" I looked up at him and let a tear fall, I sniffled.

"M-my boyfriend just broke up with me…" I chose that point to burst into tears.

ZPOV

How could somebody break up with somebody this beautiful? She reminded me a lot about Cammie. I put my arm around her and lead her to a bench.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her handing her a handkerchief. Her hair was covering her ears and she had mascara on that looked a lot like the one that Macey has that's only legal in Germany. She shook her head,

"No, I wouldn't want to burden you with anything. Thanks." She said holding out the handkerchief. "I have to go meet some friends." She stood and smiled at me,

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" She nodded and went to walk off. "Maybe I should walk with you? Just to be sure." She shook her head and walked off.

CPOV

I walked off to the corner and stood there in the shadow for ten seconds.

"Joe, I'm heading back to the van now." He said, I looked at his reflection and saw him walking away. I did what I did best, I followed. He didn't even notice the distressed broken hearted girl following him. As he approached the van, he caught sight of me in the windows reflection.

"Hey, why'd you follow me?" I smiled, "I was wondering if I could catch a lift." I said confidently. He rolled his eyes and stood up straight with his hands in his pockets.

"I don't think you live our way." He replied.

"Trust me you do." He stepped forward, "Okay, where do you live?" I stared at him for a while thinking of my response. "Well?" He said. I smirked his smirk.

"I live with you." He smiled, "I highly doubt that." I raised my eyebrows at him, "And why do you doubt that?" He fidgeted a bit, "I live at the Gallagher Academy."

I smiled, "So you know Cammie Morgan?" This picked his ears up. "Yes why?" I smiled, "You know her very well right?" He nodded, "Then how come you don't recognise her when she stands right in front of you dropping hints that she is?" I said exasperated.

"Erm… Cause she's not standing here." I rolled my eyes,

"You can take of your disguise if you wish Cammie." I heard Joes voice in my ear as I peeled away the wig. His mouth dropped open.

"Now can I catch a ride?" I said sighing. His eyes were wide as Grant yelled out the window,

"Dude, you didn't recognise your own girlfriend!" Zach glared at him as I handed over my comms to him.

"Solomon wants a word." He took it.

ZPOV

Cammie handed me her comms unit, "Solomon wants a word." Since it was connected through her top she had to move close to me so I could listen. I had a brilliant view down her top.

"Zach, it seems the girls have been up to something, can you give Cammie a ride back to Blackthorne and tell her to see me in the Subs?" I nodded,

"Okay." I said taking the comms out and handing it back to her. "What he say?" I looked at her.

"Says I have to give you a ride home and you have to meet him in the Subs." She nodded and climbed in the van sitting next to where I have to sit. I sat down and she stared at me.

"Will you stop doing that?" I asked, she didn't answer. "Gallagher Girl stop." She blinked,

"Stop what?" She asked.

"Staring at me!" I replied. She didn't stop so I turned around to face her, my mouth was inches from her ear,

"I don't know what you girls are up to, but you had better stop." She looked at me,

"Or what?" She replied smoothly. I knew she still had the comms in I could hear Bex yelling at everybody to shut up.

"Or your going to pay." She looked at me.

"Is that so? Cause last time I checked, us girls were better than you." I grimaced at how she said it. I turned around and sat silently for the rest of the trip back to Blackthorne

CPOV

When we got out the van the girls were standing by a near by tree giving me a thumbs up, also indicating that the next part of our plan was set.

"Thanks for the ride." I said and walked towards the subs.

"Cameron. Sit down." I knew I was in trouble this time, Mr Solomon had used my full name. I did as I was told, and since I was allowed to call him Joe I replied,

"Joe. What can I help you with?" In the same tone as his. He sat down eyeing me.

"Cameron, you pranked the boys again." I looked at him,

"No I didn't." He leaned across his desk.

"Yes you did, we all heard it on Comms." I mimicked him.

"I didn't prank the_ boys_, I pranked _Zach_. Slight difference." He leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily.

"Cameron, I would like to warn you one last time. You need to stop getting up to no good." I looked at the desk being serious now.

"I'm sorry Joe, but the boys are always so sexist, we wanted to prove them wrong." He looked at me,

"Haven't you managed that already? And as far as I can see, you have only pranked Zach, Jonas, Nick and Grant so far." I sighed. He had a point.

"Joe, if I promise not to be involved in any other pranks will you do two things for me?" He eyed me,

"Depends." I knew this was coming so I explained,

"Help us prove to the boys that we are better, to all of them, not just Zach." He nodded, "And don't tell me mom about any off this." He considered it.

"Okay, but you had better call the rest of the girls down to discuss a plan that I am going to approve off." I hugged him and ran off.

Three minutes and twenty two seconds later we were all in the subs planning.

"What if you say we've gone home, then we attack?" Bex asked being normal Bex.

"No." Solomon replied.

"What if I set up an alarm to go off at two in the morning when they are asleep?" Lizzie asked earning a shaken head from Mr Solomon.

"What if we take away all their clothes leaving them with only PJ's and put make up on them in their sleep, takes pictures and pastes them around the school?" Macey got a very concerned shaken head from Mr Solomon.

"What about if we have to work against each other to retrieve something?" I asked. Every head turned to me.

"Like what?" Liz asked,

"Like a very important piece of information that could endanger everybody. Then we have to compromise that person and retrieve it. The side that does it, earns the place of the best."

"So basically our Cove Ops assessment from last semester with out forklifts, civilian boyfriends, and with a boy team and girl team." Bex summed it up nicely and everybody nodded, including Mr Solomon.

"Perfect, I will plan this with Dr Steve and the other staff, you girls will be kept in the dark the same as the boys, and you won't be told when its going to be." He said as he gestured us all to leave.

**So many reviews! It's amazing! I had twenty four e-mails where people have favoured this or reviewed! Keep it up **


	8. Plans

CPOV

It had been almost two weeks since we spoke with Mr Solomon about the boys and the plan. It's Saturday tomorrow so we are all going into town.

"Hey Cams wanna come into town with me tomorrow?" I turned on Zach catching him off guard.

"Yeah sure." I said smiling. He smirked and I rolled my eyes. I turned to head towards my room but his hand stopped me.

"Are you annoyed with me?" I spun on him again and looked at him.

"No," He sighed, "I'm annoyed at all of you." His face went from relief to shock.

"What did we do?" He asked, I carried on walking,

"Your all bloody sexist. But I have homework to do, so if you'll excuse me…" I opened the door to my room and shut it on his face.

"Ca…" I shushed her as Zach yelled,

"Cammie! Please open the door to me, I wanna talk to you!" Bex's head appeared around the bathroom door frame giving me a confused look. I smiled and held up a finger.

"Give me one good reason why Zachary!" I called back a smile playing on my lips. I heard him sigh and hit something.

"Cause… I love you Gallagher Girl." I wasn't expecting that. Macey, Liz and Bex gave me shocked looks, I swung the door open to him. I knew he was serious, he wasn't smirking.

"I love you Cammie." He said again. The others must have hidden cause the next thing I knew Zachs lips were pressed against mine. His hands were around my waist and my hands were around his neck. I was enjoying his scent and the taste of tea on his soft lips when somebody coughed awkwardly. We broke apart to see Mr Solomon and my mum standing there.

"I see you two have made up Cameron." My mum said. I felt my cheeks go hot and Zach pulled down his top awkwardly as my mum and Mr Solomon stood there smiling.

"Mum…" I said.

ZPOV

"Mum…" Cammie said. She had blushed an adorable shade of scarlet and was staring at her mum. Our arms were still around each others waist.

"Mr Solomon, Mrs Morgan… We were… Just…" Cammies mum gave us an amused smile as Mr Solomon gave me a playful smile. We stood there staring at each other not sure what to do.

"Well, Cammie I just came to talk to you but if your busy…" She pointed between me and Cammie as Cammie smiled and looked at me as she stepped forward.

"No, not at all. Erm… See you tomorrow, ten at the main entrance." She smiled at me as I walked off and she gestured for her mum and Mr Solomon to go into her room.

"Rebecca, Macey, Elizabeth, can we have some privacy?" Mr Solomon asked as Ms Morgan opened the bathroom door. Shit, they were in there the whole time?

CPOV

That was so embarrassing, mum and Joe just caught me kissing Zach. I smiled sheepishly as the girls left our room and mum sat on my bed.

"Cammie. Joe told me you are planning a little Cove Ops test." I looked at him and nodded.

"I was talking to your mum Cameron, and we thought, tomorrow, we will kidnap you, and you will be what the others have to get." I stared at them.

"But that cant work, because I can get out with out them and they know it." He considerd this,

"But you didn't let me finish." I sat down, "Once they have found you, they have to find these two journals." He held up my dads and his journals. "And this will be what decides who is better." I smiled.

"Okay, I'm fine with that." Mom looked at me, "Kiddo, when we kidnap you, you have to act like you don't know whats happening, i.e. fight, but don't injure us too bad." I laughed slightly and nodded.

"Deal." I said as they walked out the room. "Oh mum, I think the biys bugged our room…" She shook her head and waved something small, "I disabled them for you." I smiled and hugged her good bye.

"Who was that smoking babe?" Grant asked, I looked up at him, "That would happen to be my mother, Grant." He blushed bright red and walked away. Tomorrow was going to be fun!

ZPOV

I met Cammie at the entrance as planned. Macey had clearly got at her as she had her hair curled, but Cammie had obviously said no to some of the clothing as she had tight jeans on with ballet flats instead of platforms, and plain tight top.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. You ready?" She nodded and took my outstretched hand. We walked the whole hour walk into our nearest town.

"Oh my God, Cammie look at those shoes!" Macey said dragging Cammie to a shop window. "Here, go buy them." Cammie tried to protest, but she was shoved into the shop.

"That wasn't nice Mace." I said as she smiled happily at Cammie walking out with the bag in her hand.

"Happy?" Cammie asked looking kinda annoyed. Macey approved and we marched on. After an hour of walking around the shops, we sat down for some lunch.

"Are we going back after this?" Grant asked, "Yes Grant." I replied. I was holding Cammies hand under the table. We had almost finished when Bex whisperd,

"Cammie, the two people at three O clock. That jacket reversible and the womans hair has gone from red to blonde." Cammie nodded and we stood to walk off. But not before the people on the table next to us lunged at Cammie.

"Cammie!" We all yelled as she fought the woman, the two people from the other side of the road came over and started to fight us.

" Cammie Duck!" I yelled as I threw a piece of brick as the woman's head who also ducked.

Cammie got punched in the stomach and had a napotine patch slapped on her, which they had obviously got from Cammies pocket. Cammie crumpled to the floor.

"Cammie!" I yelled as the man picked her up and ran. I started to chase him but the woman whacked me round the head and I fell to the floor.

CPOV

I woke up in a van with my head on my moms lap. "Hey kiddo, good job back there." I smiled and sat up. Dr Steve turned round in the passenger seat.

"I must say Ms Morgan you are a natural spy." I smiled, "Thank you." We pulled up outside what looked like an old factory.

"Where are we?" I asked. "Sorry kiddo. Just in case they check CCTV." I had a gag put in my mouth and a blindfold around my eyes. My hands bound behind my back with thick rope and my feet tied together. I felt Mr Solomon pick me up and carry me in.

"Here we go." He said setting me down on a chair. He tied me to it ready for when the others came.

"Cams, obviously we can't be here, so maintenance staff and a few friends of mine will be." I nodded as I heard the door shut.

I sat there in the silence for exactly fifteen minutes and twenty two seconds before I heard somebody rappel down and the sound of a heavy body hitting the floor.

"I found her!" It was Bex. I heard another person rappel down and land steadily on their feet.

ZPOV

Bex rappelled down first and I heard her knock a guy out.

"I found her!" I heard her yell.

"The chameleon has been found…" She paused half way through. "What Liz?" Macey asked. She pointed to Dr Steve running across the path at top speed.

"It's the boys. Don't trust them!" Liz yelled. "Why?" I heard Tina say with a sudden, "Oh My God!" Coming from Anna.

"Get away from the boys!" Mick yelled, "Their on the bad side!" Cliché much? I slowly backed away as Macey rappelled down to help Bex.

"Girls, you can't be serious!" I said as Liz, and a few others lunged for me.

"Boys, meet me north." I yelled as I jumped from the building and ran. The girls clearly didn't believe me that we were trying to help. I guess it was head to head now. We had to get them to believe us.

"I have an idea, if we find the files that went as well, maybe they'll believe us?" Jonas said. He was talking sense for once. I nodded.

"Okay." And we set off planning.


	9. fun with the boys

CPOV

Macey took my blindfold off me as Bex undone the rope.

"Are you okay?" I nodded as I caught sight of myself in the mirror. I had cuts and scratches down my face, blood in my hair and bruises all over my body.

"You must have put up a big fight!" Bex said looking my up and down.

"Now is not the best time to be talking. Just get me out of here and home!" I replied sternly. I rapelled back up with Bex and got shocked looks of everybody.

"Liz, this is no Cove Ops test!" Mick said. I looked down at my muddy torn clothes,

"I'm okay guys, just get the journals and leave! I just want to get home." They nodded as Liz gasped.

"They boys are on the north side of the place entering the building." I shifted her out the way and looked. She was right.

"I heard somebody say something about the east." Liz looked at the screen and pressed some keys. The CCTV from the east side showed up showing a lot of agents guarding one place.

"I guess we found it." I said sighing. We jumped from building to building heading to the east side.

"I'll go from here, they wont see me." Bex nodded not looking too confident. As I ran across I saw Zach heading towards me.

ZPOV

I saw Cammie and headed towards her. "OH MY GOD!" I practically yelled at her, I held her arms and scanned her. "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"We need to get in there." She said pointing. "Let me." She said as she brushed past me and knocked on the door, a man opened it and Cammie grabbed him, throwing him to the floor and stuck a napotine patch on him.

"Nice one." I said. She smiled and walked in. I followed. She was on top of metal trolleys that were very high and un stable. I followed her.

"Stay here." She said, and opened a vent, she climbed in crawled away.

CPOV

I crawled through the vent. I found a grate looking into the room next door and decided to look in. I saw the journals a few feet away from where I was and also saw a burly man looking around the room.

"Cammie where are you?" I heard Bex's voice through my Comms unit.

"In the vent, can you get Liz to set off the alarms where I was found?" I heard some yells, then the alarm echoed through the factory. The man left the room for a second and that was all it took. I jumped down and locked the door, I grabbed the journals and got in the vent just as the door was knocked down.

"Girls I have the journals!" I said as I crawled. I came out the opposite to Zach and saw him looking confused.

"Run" I yelled as I jumped down and ran as fast as I could. He was close behind me. But not everything stays to plan…


	10. When things go wrong

CPOV

A woman stepped out from the shadow and grabbed my arm,

"Cammie!" I heard Zach yell. I spun and punched the woman, she recoverd real quick and we were soon fighting. But none of my many years of training could have prepared me for what came next.

"Mom no!" I heard Zachs cry. I froze hoping I had mis heard, but knew I hadn't.

"Your boyfriends, mother is trying to kill you? I can see this going well!" Bex jeered through comms.

"Shut up Bex!" Me and Zach yelled at the same time.

"Ah Zach, how nice to see you again. Have you considerd my little offer?" He looked really annoyed as he responded,

"Yes, I have, and I decided nothing can be worth more than helping Cammie and her friends in the CIA." His moms face went red with rage as she tightened her grip on my arm.

"But what if dear old Cammie wasn't here, would you consider it then?" He looked upset at the mention of her killing me,

"If Cammie wasn't here, life wouldn't be worth considering." It sounded so sweet, but I didn't have time to thank him cause the next thing I knew, I was crumbling to the ground as the blackness engulfed me.

ZPOV

Cammie fell to the ground unconscious.

"But what if Cammie wasn't dead? Just weak and vulnerable, in a cell waiting for nobody?" I glared at my mother and stepped forward,

"Then I would do what ever it takes to get her back. Even if it mean murdering my own mother." Her face was shocked,

"I thought I bought you up better than this Zachary!" She said, I smirked as I saw the others entering silently.

"You did, that's why you have lost." She looked confused as she hadn't realised we were no longer alone.

"Zachary, I haven't lost, I may not have you, but I have the CIA legacy, the Chameleon." I looked her in the eye,

"But not for much longer." I said as Bex jumped on her back and choking her. Her face went red and eventually she passed out. Bex slapped a napotine patch on her.

"What the bloody hell?" Bex yelled, "Your mother is trying to kidnap your girlfriend!" I took a step back,

"Thanks for the news flash Bex but I already knew that, which is why I have been trying to keep her safe." Bexs face went from rage to shock.

"So you knew what your mom was going to do?" I shook my head.

"Not exactly, I knew she wanted Cammie, but I never get told any of her plans because I wouldn't join them when they asked me to." Bex look almost sorry.

"Lets get her home shall we?" She said, I nodded. I lifted Cammies top up,

"Zach get of her, now isn't the time to be looking." Macey yelled but fell silent when I pulled out the two journals. "Sorry." She said. I scooped Cammie up in my arms, and we started on the long trek home.

RPOV

I was at the main gate waiting for them to return when I saw Zach carrying a limp, battered body in his arms. I looked at the body, it was Cammie. I ran over and snatched her out his arms, looking down at my baby girl, I cried.

"What happened?" I asked, "What Happened to my daughter!" I yelled at them as Joe and Dr Steve came out.

"Rachael!" Joe yelled as he ran over,

ZPOV

"My mother tried to kidnap Cammie." I said just loud enough to be heard. Joe prised Cammies body from her mothers grasp and rushed her inside as Dr Steve comforted her.

"Mrs Morgan, she isn't dead, she's been knocked out with a napotine patch." I said trying to make it better, but instead she started to cry even more.

"I should never have agreed to it." She sobbed,

"Agreed to what?" I asked bending down to where she had just fallen to,

"To let the girls do this. They don't know its fake, cause they wanted to test it fairly and this was the only way how." I looked at her not completely understanding.

"Zach I'll explain in our dorm, I think I understand now." Liz said taking my hand and slightly tugging in the direction of their dorm.

It's all my fault.


	11. memories

LPOV

I pulled Zach away from Rachael and into the dorm.

"Zach, we wanted to prove to you that girls were better than boys cause we were all fed up of the sexism." Zach nodded blankly.

"And the only way we could test it fairly was if we didn't know when it was happening. And if I am not mistaken, Cammie was told she was the one being kidnapped so they didn't get hurt to badly." Bex finished for me. Zach sat there numbly staring ahead.

"Then how did my mother know where Cammie would be?" Zach asked blankly.

"We don't know." Macey said sitting next to Zach, "All we know is that Cammie is safe and back with us." She said putting her hand on his knee.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to see Cammie." He said and walked out the room.

ZPOV

I have to admit the girls plan was a good one, but if we hadn't been so sexist, they wouldn't have needed to do it. I walked through the halls towards out infirmary. As I walked in, I could see her slumped down in bed asleep. I walked over.

"Cammie?" I asked, she stirred a little. "Gallagher girl?" Her eyes opened a little as she croaked,

"Zach?" I nodded and answered,

"Yes." She opened her eyes fully and looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked. I froze.

"Cammie do you know what Blackthrone is?" She nodded,

"A school for male spies." I nodded,

"Do you know what happened earlier?" She looked at the ceiling thinking really hard. After five minutes she gave up and shook her head.

"No." She said with a sigh. I sat on the bed next to her. "Its okay, it will all come back eventually." She sighed again and cuddled into me. Soon Rachael and Mr Solomon walked in.

"Zach, how is she?" Rachael asked, I looked down at the sleeping girl beside me.

"She cant remember what happened yesterday. She knows who everybody is and that, but not what happened yesterday. That probably means certain other things have gone with it." I said as Rachael rushed over.

"Cameron? Cammie? Sweetie wake up!" She said as calmly as she could muster. Cammie groaned,

"No, five more minutes!" She groaned holding up a hand with four fingers up. "Cameron get up now!" Rachael practically screamed.

"Cammie, where do you spend your summer break?" She looked at her mom confused.

"I don't know." She said. "Cammie you spend it in Nebraska with your grandparents." She nodded.

"Cammie what am I saying? Wo habe ich zum ersten Mal treffen Sie?" I asked, she gave me a confused look.

"Are you nuts? That's not even a language!" She shrieked. I sighed, "Sorry Rachael, it looks like most of its gone." Rachael sighed.

"Cammie… Im going to see if you can be discharged." She nodded as she went to get the nurse.

"Cammie, do you remember what happened to your father?" Joe asked delicately sitting the other side of her. "She shook her head. He sighed.

"Cammie your fathers been MIA for a while, and your family business is spies." She looked shocked. I saw a tear appear in the corner of her eye, but she blinked it back as Rachael walked back in.

"Cammie can go. Come on kiddo, its dinner." She took Cammies hand and lead her into the hall. Cammie had been changed into a pair of leggings and a tight white top. She walked in and sat down next to Bex.

"Hey Cammie." They said. "Sorry, who are you?" Cammie asked, silencing the whole hall in an instant.

"Cammie, we're your room mates." She blinked blankly and started to eat.

"Zachary, why cant Cammie remember us?" Bex asked through gritted teeth.

"We don't know, she couldn't remember her dad, or anything. She can only speak English-American. She's suffered memory loss." The whole hall was listening to our conversation whilst Cammie ate her food. The silence didn't last long because they were pierced with a scream.

"Cammie?" Bex yelled. I knelt beside her trying to wake her up. She had a blank face and was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What the?" Joe yelled as he ran in followed by the staff. "Cammie?" He asked.

CPOV

I was sitting there eating my food whilst Bex and Zach were arguing. Then suddenly the world went white. Nobody was there. The hall was silent. All apart from a dark silhouette in the corner of the room.

"Hello?" I asked. They turned around. They pointed a tazer. They shot it. It hit me and I screamed. The pain was unbearable. Two shots echoed through the silence as two more parts of my body started to burn. I screamed and screamed. Then every thing went black.s


	12. Wakening

CPOV

I woke up in a room with a load of people surrounding me. I reconised most of them as Zach, my mom, Mr Solomon, and my room mates who I think are called Bex, Macey and Liz. I sat up and Zach sat on the edge of my bed.

"Hey sleepy head. You okay?" I looked at him blankly as his faced registerd shock. "please say you remember me." He asked. I nodded.

"How could I forget you Zach?" He smiled and hugged me. "What happened Zach? Where did the woman come from?" He froze and pushed me to arms length, his grasp still tight on my shoulders.

"What woman Cammie?" Bex asked sitting beside me.

"The woman who tazerd me, she shot me twice?" It came out more like a question as my mom sat at the end of my bed.

"Cammie, nobody shot you. You started screaming and wouldn't respond to anything. We had to knock you out to stop you screaming." She looked close to tears. I blinked and looked at each of them in turn.

"I…" I couldn't carry on. "What's wrong with me?" I asked sobbing in Zachs chest.

"I don't know kiddo." My mom replied stroking my hair. Liz gave out a gasp.

"Liz what is it?" Joe asked her as her face stayed wide eyed. "Liz?" Bex asked. She lifted a hand as Macey grabbed it.

"Bex slapping her isn't going to help." Macey lowerd Bexs high hand. I stood and walked slowly over to Liz and sat next to her, I looked at her screen.

"What is it?"

"She's hacked into some site and it says that an ancient terrorist group is out to get me." My mom took the laptop from Lizs lap and stared at the screen.

"This cant be right. They aren't supposed to be a running organisation anymore." My mum screamed punching keys on the laptop. Joe prised the laptop from her grasp.

"That could explain why mom was at the Cove Ops test." Joe nodded, "Yes I thought it was weird." I sat next to Zach again, but instead he pulled me on to his lap. As he took my arm I yelped a little.

"What did I do?" He asked looking at me holding my arm. "That hurt!" I whined, he took my arm gentler this time and looked at it. ]

" They injected you." He said. "But I don't know what with… but it could explain what you saw in your head earlier." He was studing my arm.


	13. Tested

ZPOV

I sat looking t Cammies arm. The fact that they had injected her was clear, with what was un known.

"Hey pass me a syringe." I said and Bex put one in my hand.

"What you doing?" Cammie asked starting to sound scared.

"Hold still." She froze as I stuck the needle in and took some blood. I passed it to Liz.

"Go to the labs with Jonas and see if there is anything in her blood." They nodded and took off.

"Whats wrong Zach?" She asked pulling my face round to look at her. I blinked back the tear. "Don't cry." She soothed. I snorted a bit by accident as I replied,

"Gallagher Girl, I'm not crying. I just want your memory to come back." She snuggled her head into my neck, "I know. Me too." She replied softly as her breathing evened and she fell asleep in my lap.

RPOV

I watched as Cammie snuggled into Zachs neck and fell asleep. Joe tapped me lightly on the shoulder.

"Rachael I think she's well looked after. Lets go and let them get some rest." I nodded and walked to the bed.

"Night Kiddo." I said as I bent down and kissed the top of her head. Zach Smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you ever stop smirking?" I asked. He shook his head. "As annoying as she finds it, she loves it more." I smiled and walked out.

"Rachael she is going to be okay you know. She takes after Matt, she'll be fine." I smiled as he pulled me into a hug. "I know." I replied.

"Come on, you can come to the P&E gym with me, help you relieve the stress in a few examples." I smiled and nodded following him out.

"I need to stop and get changed first." I replied as we stopped at the end of the hall. He nodded.

"I'll be waiting here for you." I nodded and walked into my room. I changed quickly and walked back out to Joe. He was standing there smirking.

"Knock it off." I hit him on the arm, despite his spy reflexes he let me hit him. She smiled,

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." I smiled and walked off ahead. He ran to catch up.

When we reached the P&E gym the girls had started to warm up with the boys.

"Ms Morgan when are you going to go back to Gallagher?" Bex asked me. I looked at her and replied, "When my daughter is better. Now round up and listen." They all crowed round and I gestured to Joe.

"Ladies and Gentleman, you have fought between your selves and in tests. But you haven't see a real fight." Bex's hand shot up.

"Bex I know you've watched your mum and dad fight, your probably the only one." She pulled her hand back down.

"What Joe is saying, is today, you will take notes on what me and Joe do in our fight, before trying it in pairs, before fighting a professional." Bexs eyes almost popped out her head, Liz almost fainted and Jonas whipped out his mac book.

"So go stand at the side and watch." Joe said as we stepped onto the mat. "Ready Rachael?" He asked and I nodded. I threw the first punch and he ducked grabbing my fist and twisting my arm behind my back, I pushed up through my feet and flipped over his shoulder pulling him to the floor. As he landed he grabbed my shoulders and tried to pull me over. As I countered his movement I saw something move through the window. I stopped and stared.

"Rachael?" He asked tapping my shoulder lightly. I ignored him and stood up walking over to the window. "Rachael what is it?" He asked.

JPOV

"Rachael what is it?" I asked. She was staring out the window, then she let out a scream clearly stating the name,

"CAMMIE!" She shattered the window and dove through. I ran to catch up with her, but before I got a chance, I saw what she had seen. Cammie being carried off the school grounds by two guys who weren't supposed to be up here.

"Guys help!" I yelled and with that, they ran out and started to fight. Rachael was still running towards Cammie. I was about to yell stop to her when she round house kicked one guy in the jaw, creating a domino effect and causing a struggling Cammie to collapse on the floor. I ran over and scooped up Cammie and ran back to the school.

**Sorry its so short guys, but I have a lot of homework to do. I have pre-ordered my Gallagher Girls 5 book and read the first chapter on Allys site. I cant wait for the book So come on guys. REVIEW!**


	14. Gone

JPOV

As I was running in the front doors, Grant and Jonas sprinted out,

"Zachs gone." Grant yelled. He looked down at Cammie, "What happened?" I sighed,

"Explain later. Go help them fight." And with that they took off. I ran Cammie through to my office. I kicked open the door and sat her in my chair. She had a blindfold on and was gagged. I undone the blind fold and she looked at me. She stopped struggling and I undone the gag.

"Its okay Cammie, I got you now." She sighed as I undone the rope around her wrists. Once they were free she flung her arms around my neck.

"Thank you Joe." She pulled away and started to rub her wrists.

"Cammie wheres Zach?" She glanced at the floor blinking away tears.

"They came in, Zach tried to defend me, they were trying to take Zach, but as soon as they realised who he was trying to defend, they started to try to get both of us. They knocked him unconscious and dragged him out the south window." I smiled at her,

"Sounds like your memories getting better." She shook her head.

"No Joe, its getting worse. I'm forgetting more and more things. I keep hearing things. Whispers. I see her sometimes. She stands there and watches me." This shocked me.

"Who Cammie?" She shook her head.

"The same one from the Cove Ops test. She tells me things. And makes me forget. I cant hold onto things and they go. I only know some of the things I do now cause either I peicced it together, been told, or managed to keep hold of it." I nodded kneeling beside her.

"It'll be okay Cammie. You and I both know it will." She nodded just as Liz and Jonas burst into my office.

"I know what they gave her!" Jonas screamed at me thrusting a piece of paper into my hand.

"It's a substance called liqor de fant. Commonly used by terrorists to make their target forget things. Then as the memory gets weaker, they fill it with what they want their target to know through hallucinations." Liz reeled of at me.

"I don't care about that. I just want to know if there is a way to cure it!" Cammie yelled at them. Liz looked a bit upset.

"There is no known cure, me and Jonas have come up with three possible antidotes and sent some samples off to Dr Fibbs at Gallagher. We should know in about ten minutes." Cammie sank back into my chair.

"Well, I can wait ten minutes. But first we need to find Zach!"

ZPOV

I woke up in the back of a van with my head on some ones lap. I shot up and glared at the person who I had been sleeping on. I had hoped I would never have to see her again. But there we were.

"Zachary. Are you okay?" She asked acting all concerned mother. My hands were bound behind my back, a clear sign she didn't fully trust me yet. I nodded.

"I hear your girlfriend got away. Shame you didn't." I stared at her hard. She smiled at me,

"Zachary, why don't you just come back and work with me. Make both our lives easier?" I shook my head.

" Never. I would never leave Cammie, or her friends. She is my family now." My mom laughed slightly at this.

"And you think they are really going to come after you when your mother wants to kill your girlfriend?" The guy on the other side of the van chimed in.

"Shut it Carl. Your just as bad as her." I spat at my brother. He looked at me, and I recognised the look of hatred I would always get before a beating from him.

"Im not scared of you any more Carl." Mum put her hand up, "Enough boys. If you cant play nice, don't play at all." I turned on her.

"So why are you still playing?" She looked at me confused. "Excuse me?" She asked,

"You know what I mean. Getting Cammie is just a game to you. You don't care that's its hurting her, or the people who love her. Its just a game. And your not playing nice." I stared hard at her.

"Zach, it isn't nice to be rude to your mother either." I shook my head and stared at the floor for the rest of the journey.

CPOV

I knew we had to find Zach. He would have found me if it had been the other way round. "We have to find Zach." I voiced to the crowd of people now in Mr Solomons office.

"What? Why?" Shrieked Tina. "His mother is trying to kill you!" Mick added in.

"I know. But he tried to protect me, even when he knew they weren't here for me." My mum knelt beside me.

"What do you mean they weren't here for you?" I looked at her square in the eye.

"They are using me to try and get Zach to go back to the circle. That's why they were here, they were going to kidnap Zach, but when they realised he was trying to protect somebody from them, they tried to take me instead."

Mum nodded. "I understand Kiddo." I smiled knowing she would.

"Ms Morgan, Dr Fibbs just sent this through. He said give it to Cammie and it will fix her memory and erase anything they told her, or put in her blood." My mom took the vial of green liquid Liz was holding out.

"Drink it honey." She said. Everybody was staring at me, so I took it. The mixture burned my throat and tounge.

"Its burning." I gasped to my mum whos eyes went wide. "Liz is it supposed to burn?" Liz looked supprised, "I don't know, I will call Dr Fibbs."

LPOV

I pulled out my phone and dialled his number, he picked up first ring.

" Hey Liz, has it worked?" He asked,

"No, she's saying its burning, her eyes have gone bloodshot and she's sweating. A lot." He sighed.

"Okay Liz. That's supposed to happen. She will probably be in pain for the next few hours, sometimes getting tummy pains that will make her drop to the floor and scream. But its normal. Trust me. Just get her to do exerisise." I nodded taking mental note.

" Okay got it." And with that shut the phone.

"Dr Fibbs said its normal, and that she will most likely be in pain for the next few hours also getting tummy pains that will make her drop to the floor and scream, but to get her to keep doing exercise till its over." Joe nodded and helped Cammie up.

"Where you taking me?" She asked. "The gymnasium." He replied holding her hand and pulling her through the crowd.

CPOV

Joe lead me to the gymnasium. When we got there, he told me to do a hundred chin ups. I started. After seventy I didn't have enough arm strength left to do anymore.

" Joe I cant do anymore." I gasped and he let me down. "Okay Camster." He only called me that when he was proud or I was ill.

"Lets try shuttle runs yeah?" I nodded. As I stood at the line ready to go, I got a sharp stabbing pain in my tummy. I fell to the floor and started to scream. Joe ran over to me uncurling me from my ball position.

"Its okay Cammie. This is supposed to happen. I promise. Just keep breathing." He instructed as I lay there. He helped me sit up against the wall in between my crys of pain.

JPOV

Cammie was leant against the wall crying in pain. I felt sorry for her. She looked so helpless and weak. She has never looked this vulnerable. Never.

"Its okay Cammie. Your doing great." I said as she started to scream again. After fifteen minutes she stopped screaming and looked at me.

"How long till the medicine is supposed to have worked?" She asked. "Not long, about an hour and a half left." She smiled and stood up.

"Can we do gymnastics?" She asked. She has always been more into gymnastics than anything else. She was also one of the best gymnasts in the whole school. Both schools. She tucked her top into her trousers and started to do random bits of gymnastics.

"You've got better at them." I said. "I know. I have been at Olympic level since I was fourteen." She smiled at me as I digested the information gave me. As she started her routine, her mom, Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Nick and Jonas walked in.

"Hows she doing?" Rachael asked not taking her eyes of Cammie.

"She's doing fine, had one set of tummy pains so far, it lasted fifteen minutes but she pulled through well." I replied as Rachael smiled. Cammie ran and done a triple back flip tuck and stuck the landing. Bex ran over to her.

"Hey, your medicine should have worked by now. And we have a plan on how to save Zach." She grinned as I looked at Rachael who had her tell you in a minute look on her face.


	15. Suicide

CPOV

"We want you to give yourself in to the circle." Bex said plainly. As though she had asked me to run to the local shop with out permission, rather than asking me to do a suicide mission.

"What? Are you nuts?" I screamed at her. I looked at them all, Joe looked shocked, Bex looked ready to fight me into it, Liz looked scared, Macey looked like she had better things to do and my mum was slowly backing away.

"Where are you going mum?" I yelled. "Yes, for once I agree with Cammie, this is insane!" Joe added Liz stepped up but I kept a close eye on my retreating mother.

"I invented a new tracking device, you can eat it, or stick it deep under your skin. Nobody can remove or detect it. It will keep you safe." My mum was near the door now.

"Mum what do you think?" I asked stepping closer.

"Erm… Well… See, I think it's a good idea, I mean, we can save Zach and probably bring down the circle at the same time…" She edged closer to the door.

"What!" I screamed as my mum bolted. I bolted after her both of us dodging through stunned students not expecting to see us fighting.

"RACHAEL MORGAN SLOW DOWN NOW!" I screamed pulling out the full name card. "NO!" She yelled back running faster. The students had created a pathway for us so they wouldn't get hit by accident.

"Mom!" I yelled as she turned a corner. I followed, I saw her standing in the corner staring at me waiting.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, let me go or your in big trouble!" She said as a crowd started to gather around. "Nope." I said simply popping the P.

"Fine, I'll fight you. You win, you don't go, I win. You go." I nodded. "Deal." We started to throw punches at each other, and ducking and blocking. I saw Mr Solomon and the others break through the crowd and give a disapproving look.

"Erm sir… Do they do this often?" One boy asked. He shook his head, "Two often." He replied as I grabbed my moms arm and pinned her to the wall. As I was about to use a manoeuvre that probably wasn't legal a bold voice echoed through the corridor.

"Rachael! Cameron! Break it up or I'll have you both in detention!" We stopped and looked.

"Abby?" My and mum asked at the same time giving identical looks of confusion.

"So much like her mother." I heard Solomon grunt as Abby stepped through the crowd.

"You two promised no more fighting with each other." I stepped away from my mom and ran into my aunts open arms. I stepped back.

"But you said being a spy was rules optional." I quoted back to her.

"So much like your father." Abby sighed. I smiled weakly at her as my mum walked over,

"Abby what are you doing here?" They hugged before my mom pulled back, "NO WAY!" She yelled with a big grin on her face. "Yes way." My aunt said as they walked off together. Before I could block, Bex tackled me to the floor.

"REBECCA!" I yelled and everybody took a step back. She held up two tiny silver chips. She shoved one in my arm and one in my mouth. I tried not to swallow but when your best friend pours water into your mouth you don't really have a choice.

"I guess I have to do it now." I sighed as she stood up grinning triumphantly.

I was sat on a bench in a park. Ten miles from the school. I could see Bex in her disguise shopping with Macey in New Look across the street. I waited knowing what was coming. I saw Bex hold up three fingers and knew in three minutes time, the COC would be coming to claim their prize.

**Sorry its so short. I don't feel well but I will update soon. **


	16. Chatter box

CPOV

A man walked over and sat on the bench next to me.

"Cameron?" He asked just below a whisper. I nodded slightly but knew he saw. I flashed my ID card at him and he put his hand on mine, before I could move my hand away, our wrists were held together by metal handcuffs.

"This way." He said holding my hand so it didn't look to obvious we were handcuffed together. He walked over to the shop window, scarily close to where Bex was standing window shopping.

"I like that bag." I said pointing into the window, knowing we had to go in there but couldn't make it too obvious. He eyed me and caught on quick.

"Okay, I don't have any cash so we have to use my card." I nodded as we walked into the shop. I felt Bexs eyes on me the whole time. As we walked in we past a row of magazines with Macey on the front cover. I picked one up and slid it under my top undetected.

"Ugly spoilt brat." The goon said. "Huh?" I replied, he pointed to the magazine. "That McHenry kid. She goes to your school, she's a spoilt little brat." I looked at him.

"She is actually very nice, you should know by now." He eyed me.

"Should know what?" I looked at him and pulled out Zach's smirk.

"Don't judge a girl by her cover." He rolled his eyes as he dropped the hot pink bag on the counter. He reeled off his COC ID, which I memorised, then dragged me down a side hall into the basement.

"Here, the boss will be here soon." He said as the goon untied himself from me. As he went to walk off it dawned on him what I said to him about Macey.

"What do you mean, don't judge a girl by her cover?" He asked. I rolled me eyes as I sat on the floor.

"A girl has many covers, even a civilian, they can hide emotions and change their feelings quicker that I can change my appearance." He starred at me blankly. "What I mean, is you think, I'm a CIA legend with information about the COC, and that I am also weaker than the COC. You don't believe the legends about me, but if I can change my emotions quicker than you can think, and disappear into an open space before you can blink. What does that tell you?" He shrugged.

"Beats me." He said as he gave up and walked out. I leaned against the wall waiting for their boss to come. I didn't have to wait long as soon she walked in, pressed an odd coloured stone as a key pad came out.

"Surprised you haven't got out already?" she sneered. I smiled thinking, _you have no idea whats heading your way _as she lead me through the dusty passageway. Outside was a dusty van. She pushed me in to a caged area and slammed the door shut.

ZPOV

My _mother_ had been gone for ages. I just hoped she wasn't harming Cammie. I leaned against the wall thinking of my Gallgher Girl. I could smell her scent, hear her voice… Wait… Hear her voice? I walked to the door of my cell and listened. Sure enough Cammie was talking to the goon like they were going for a walk in the park.

"So what do you think of the last edition of Espionage weekly?" She asked giving him a concerned face, he ignored her.

"Well I thought it was very good actually. Did you know…"

"Please… Shut up for once in your bloody life!" My mum yelled at her as Cammies eyes grew wide. As my mum turned her back on Cammie, I saw Cammie whisper,

"Is she always this rude or is she putting in a special effort today?" She asked looking at another goon quizzically. I smiled as my mum headed for my cell door, I got ready to run. As she unlocked the bolt and swung the door open, I made a run for it.

"Not so fast." She said grabbing my collar and throwing me back in side.

"Hey Zach! How you doing?" Cammie asked. I smiled. "Im doing good. You?" She smiled.

"Good thanks, but it's a shame these guys wont talk." She leaned in to me, "I've seen somebody being tortured look happier." I couldn't help but let a little laugh escape my lips as my mum glared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently. She glared at me some more before pushing Cammie into the empty cell next to mine.


	17. Escape

ZPOV

I sat on my bed in my cell listening to Cammie singing in her cell next door. She may have been dancing as well cause I heard the light tapping of soft feet on hard ground.

"Shut up!" The goon guarding her cell yelled at her banging on the door. I she stopped and I heard her sigh,

"You guys need to cheer up a bit! Have you considered trying some anti-depressant pills?" She called back, I bit back a laugh imagining the goons face.

"Watch what your saying, or I will punish you!" She laughed,

"How? The boss doesn't want me dead." I smiled again at this, I heard her gently pull something and sigh through a smile.

"Dead. Not hurt." I could hear him finding the key to her cell since they added five more bolts and four locks.

"But how will you find me?" She asked as she put something gently down again.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked still jangling the keys. I heard a light rap on my window. I turned around to see Cammie smiling and pointing to the bottom left corner of the bars.

"Pull upwards!" She mouthed and I done as she said. It gave quietly. I opened the window and climbed out next to her, replacing everything as it was.

"She's gone!" We heard the goon yell from her cell. I smirked as we scaled the wall down and ran into the forest.

"Well done Gallagher Girl, but why did you let them take you?" She smiled at me,

"Liz and her inventions." She smirked my smirk and ran ahead. I followed.

CPOV

Zach caught up with me,

"Where we going?" He asked.

"Safe house." I replied simply. I pulled out my phone and dialled Liz's number,

"Liz, me and Zach. We are out the base. We are heading south. Activate the tracker." I said as I hung up and carried on running.

BPOV

Liz flipped her phone down, it was the middle of math and it must have been important for Liz to take it. She pulled out her laptop and pressed a few keys.

"What you doing Liz?" I asked scooting over to her. She shushed me and carried on pressing keys.

"Oh my god!" She said barley audible.

"What?" I asked peering over he shoulder.

"Cammie and Zach are in California, running towards a safe house…"

"What!" I yelled,

"She said they got out, and heading to a safe house. We need to get there ready to get them out and quick!"

The boys were looking very confused.

"Liz, are you saying you have found Zach?" I nodded on Lizs behalf. "Zachs coming back to Blackthorn!" Grant yelled.

"Calm down, we still have to beat the COC and get them first." Liz said getting rid of all excitement in that room.

"We need to plan." She said pulling out A3 sheets of paper.

**Sorry its so short. Will update a bigger chapter next xx also the more reviews, the bigger the chapter :D**


	18. Interupted

loCPOV

I found the safe house and opened the door.

"How'd you do that?" Zach asked. I spun on him and gave him a confused look,

"Do what?" I asked,

"Open the door." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I put my hand on the handle, and twisted it. It then opens!" He rolled his eyes at my sarcasm.

"But isn't there supposed to be more security at a safe house?" I nodded,

"Yes. That's why the door handle has finger print analysis. It read my finger prints as I touched it." He nodded.

"So what we going to do here?" He said walking to the first room. "Erm… Cammie…" I walked over,

"Yes." He pointed.

"There only seems to be one bedroom." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you can either share the bed with me, sleep on the floor or I will sleep on the floor." He turned at looked at me,

"What would you prefer?" I looked at the bed and back at him.

"Last one there's a looser!" I screamed darting for the bed. Zachs arms caught my waist pulling me down onto the bed with him as he went past,

"Zach what was that for?" I said turning so I could look into his eyes.

"Well, I was going to win, and I would have been lonely in bed by myself. And I don't want to be lonely." He said pouting like a three year old.

"Okay. Looks like its settled. We share the floor." He looked at me,

"What?" He asked, I smiled, "Kidding," and then our lips found each other. I laid there smelling the scent of Zach making a mental note to find out how soap can smell so good on him. His hands ran up my top as mine found his hair. We were just getting into it, as the kiss deepened when a British accent sliced the silence with,

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" We stopped and looked at each other before turning to the doorway to find Bex standing there smiling with Liz and Macey behind her wide eyed and opened mouthed.

"Shut your mouth, your going to catch flies." I said to them and they shut their mouths.

"Bex you got here so quick!" I said bounding over to her.

"I know." She said as Macey and Liz joined the hug. Zach stood up and walked over,

"Don't kill her guys, she's just finished being funny." They looked at me, then at Zach.

"What do you mean?" Macey said. Wow, if she cant work it out, she's getting old.

"I heard her being brought into the cell, she was talking to the guards like she was walking in the park with you guys, and it sounded like she was having a party in her cell." They looked at me.

"Cammie…" Liz said stepping forwards.

"Liz…" I said stepping backwards.

"Give it to me." She said as I dashed to the door being caught in Zachs arms. He reached into my back pocket and pulled out an empty bag.

"What was in this?" He asked,

"Funny sweets." She said, "Have one, you'll be cracking jokes all day," She said taking the bag, "And it looks like Cammie ate them all!" She said gasping.

"What they were yummy!" I said shoving the last on in my mouth.

"Come on, your mum and Joe are waiting outside." Macey said heading to the door.

"What took you so long?" Joe asked. Bex pointed at us. "What were they doing?" He asked cautiously.

"Having a make out session, and Cammie ate all my funny sweets," Liz whined. Mum looked at me,

"Cammie!" I looked at her shocked gaze and mimicked it as I replied,

"Rachael!" She frowned slightly.

"We are going to have a long talk about this when we get home. Especially stealing!" I smiled.

"But that's part of our job, to steal. Also, you can talk." I said heading to the car just as she grabbed my arm.

"What?" I smirked,

"You're the one who stole this sports car. It belongs to a Mr and Mrs Anderson in California." Mums mouth dropped open as I pushed it shut with one finger.

"You don't want to be stealing the spiders dinner now do we?" I asked shaking off her grip and heading into the back seat of the car Zach behind me.

"So, now we have you two, we can head back to Gallagher." Joe said diving into the drivers seat before mum. The next lethal things next to my mums cooking is her driving.

"Gallagher?" Me and Zach yelled at the same time.

"I thought we were spending the whole semester at Blackthorne! Its what the file said!" I screeched. Mum looked at me and I realised she didn't know I had seen the file.

"You read the file?" She asked. I nodded,

"Only the day we got to Blackthorne…" I lied. It was smooth and easy, and my mum believed it.

"Cammie, we are going back to Gallagher with some boys from Blackthorne because it simply isn't safe for you and Zach to be there!" Joe replied sternly.

"Why me? I thought it was Zach they were after?" I asked noting the worried looked the two adults shared.

" Cammie. The COC think your dad told you some information that could bring them down with in seconds." She said. Zachs grip on my hand tightened. Bex looked at me,

"Its going to be okay Cam…"

"I never said it wasn't!" I snapped a bit to nastily. Bex looked a bit hurt,

"Sorry, its just hard news to hear after you just escaped from a COC cell by scaling a thirty story wall." I replied looking guiltily at the floor. I put my head on Zach's should as Bex squished me in a hug.

Back at Gallagher all the girls stared at me walking in hand in hand with a boy. And even more shocked when around twenty other boys followed us in.

"Zach, this is my room. Your room, is here." I said pointing to the one next door. "Now we have a few rules, no sneaking out, no bugging each others rooms, and no spying on each other." I said glaring at him.

"No need to glare Gallagher Girl." He said as he pushed open my bedroom door. "Wow, nice place." He said looking from the posh beds, to large bathroom.

"I know. Its our cover." I said as he spun around.

"Your cover is as stuck up rich kids? And we get troublesome kids sent to a detention camp!" He sighed falling down onto my bed. I smiled and sat down next to him putting my head on his shoulder.

"Im sorry Cammie." He said putting his head on top of mine.

"Its not your fault. Just remember that I love you no matter what." The moment was ruined by a knock on the door and my mum walking in.

"Cammie, Zach, its almost dinner." She said softly. I nodded,

"Okay we will come down now." I said standing up, pulling Zach up with me. Mum smiled.

"Okay, see you soon." She said walking out. I followed and watched her walk down the corridor.

[in the grand hall]

Me and Zach walked in late but we ignored the stares and sat down hand in hand. Tina came over,

"So Cammie, are you two an item now?" She asked I nodded,

"Yes Tina." I said. I saw her eyes go dull and knew she fancied him. She stood and walked away back over to Anna when Zach started back over.

"What did she want?" He asked setting two plates of food down.

"To know if we were dating." I said "I told her yes." I caught a smirk from the corner of my eye. My mum and the teachers walked in to the hall and my mum took her place at the podium.

"Ladies of Gallagher and Men of Blackthorne, I have an announcement to make." Everybody shut up at the 'Men of Blackthorne' part.

"One year went to Blackthorne institute for boys for a semester, but their trip had to be cut short." She gave me a small look, "Due to a threat of safety for one of our students, and one of theirs. So please welcome our guests and be nice." She said as all the boys walked in.

"Shouldn't you be with them?" I asked pointing to them.

"Na," He said shrugging his shoulder. Mr Solomon, beig late as usual, walked past Zach grabbing him by the collar and dragging him up the hall.

"Joe was that really necessary?" Zach whined when they got to the end.

"Yes, cause you were supposed to wait with the others! Didn't you hear me tell you?" Zach shook his head,

"Why?" Joe asked

"Joe, be nice to him. He was with me. I gave him a tour of the school so he knows where he's going." I said standing up.

"Cameron, a, stay out of it, b, you promised to stay on school grounds and out of passage ways." I stalked forward.

"I have been out of passageways, and I wont." Joe walked forwards and met me half way,

"Cameron, Joe. Stop fighting now!" My mum asked before we really started to argue.

"He started it!" I yelled pointing at him.

"Cameron that's not very grown up is it?" He said pouting a little.

"Aww Joey, are we scared we're going to get in trouble?" I asked pouting as well.

"If you two don't stop, I will punish both of you!" Mum yelled again. I saw an amused smirk Zachs face.

"See you in the barn after dinner. I wanna practise some fighting techniques Bex taught me." I said smirking at the worried look on Joes face. Zach caught up with me,

"You two fight like brother and sister." He said holding my hand.

"He's my Godfather, he's allowed to." Zach stopped,

"Joe Solomon, is your God Father, Matthew Morgan and Rachael Morgan and your parents, and Abigail Cameron is your aunt?" I nodded with a _this is important why _look on my face.

"Wow, your family is like a living legend." I smiled,

"And I'm carrying on the trade." I said sitting down. Boy did he haven no idea just how good I was, cause he hasn't noticed the bug in his pocket that will soon be in his room.


	19. Stuck

CPOV

I sat in the barn waiting for Joe. I heard the floor boards creak above my head and saw Joe creeping along the balcony in my compact mirror. He positioned himself up behind me and jumped. I stood and slid out his way as he dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Hey Joe." I said casually. He stood up and brushed himself off, the door opened and my mum and half the students walked in. Sitting around the edge, my mum walked over to us.

"I'd thought you two would have started already." She said looking slightly confused.

"We have, I dodged him." I said smiling. Mum stepped back smiling as Joe and I positioned up.

"Ladies first" He said, I smiled and threw a punch, he ducked and I brought my knee up catching his eye, defiantly going to leave a bruise. I smiled as he brought a fist up over to hit my head, I blocked and kneed his stomach. I pushed him away and went to round house kick, as I spun I caught sight of somebody in the hayloft. It it wasn't a student. They saw me looking and moved. As I landed I ran.

"Cammie? Not going to finish what you started?"

JPOV

Cammie landed the round house kick I managed to dodge by inches and started running towards the hayloft.

"Cammie? Not going to finish what you started?" I taunted. But she didn't respond. She kept running, jumping and grabbing onto the beam swinging her self up into the hay loft and running.

"Cameron?" I asked stepping closer, keeping on my guard in case she jumped on me. I could hear a struggle going on, like somebody was throwing punches and kicks. Like people were fighting.

"Cammie!" I yelled more frantic running over. Zach and Rachael joined me as we all climbed into the hayloft. We ran the direction we saw Cammie disappear and saw her jump from a high pile of hay onto a womans back.

"Cammie?" I asked just as I saw who she was attacking,

"Mum?" Zach asked frozen to the spot. His face suddenly went from shocked, to annoyed as he screeched,

"CAMMIE!" And dove in her direction.

BPOV

I was standing at the bottom of the hayloft waiting for them to come back with Cammie. It sounded like they were fighting up there.

"We're missing all the action!" I whined in my British accent, but before anybody could say anything we heard Zach yell,

"CAMMIE!" and heard a loud thud like a body had just hit the floor.

"Shit!" I screamed as I climbed up into the hayloft closely followed by Macey, Liz, Jonas and Grant. As we rounded the corner we could see Cammies body under Zachs as a woman stood in front of them.

"Zachary, move." She sneered as Zach moved more to cover Cammie. She walked over to him grabbing him by the front of his shirt lifting him up.

"Joe! Do…" Macey trailed off as she saw Joe, Ms Morgan and many of the other students fighting a load of goons. I went to make a dash for it as one grabbed my arm.. I spun and punched him as he caught my other fist.

"Oh no you didn't!" I heard Macey yell. They must have messed her hair or something cause she sounded really annoyed.

ZPOV

I struggled against my mums grasp but she was still stronger than me. I kicked and threw aimless punches trying to get back to protect Cammie who was just coming back around after I accidently knocked her out.

"Mum, please?" I asked willing the tears to come.

"Oh Zachary, put a sock in it." She said throwing my in the direction of Joe. She stood over Cammie as two goons grabbed Cammies arms pulling her up. She fought against them doing well until one of them pulled a knife out.

"Stop fighting!" Mum screamed. We all froze looking between her and Cammie who was being held with a knife against her throat.

"All of you go apart from Joe, Rachael and oh…. Dear little Baxter…" She said "Shoo." And everybody scurried from the hayloft. I knew Liz had planted a few micro cameras in there and knew she would be watching.

She walked over to me and grabbed my collar, "Oh you can stay and watch Zach." She said throwing me down onto a hay bail. A goon came and held us all back to stop us going over to Cammie.

"Cammie, are you going to tell us what you know, or not?" She asked, Cammie struggled before saying,

"I don't know what your talking about." She looked at my mum square in the eye.

"I see you want to do it the hard way then." She sneered grabbing Cammie by the hair and flinging her onto the floor. She pulled out her knife and stood over Cammie.

"Rachael, what do you know?" She asked not looking up from Cammie.

"I would tell you if I knew, I swear!" Rachael screamed. "Let her go!" Joe held her back a bit.

"Joe?" She asked.

"She hasn't told me anything." He said. "And I swear I would tell you if I knew." He pleaded. She stepped closer to Cammie who tried to scramble away, except she was now pinned down my a goon.

"Rebecca, she told you anything?" Bex looked her square in the eye.

"Cammie doesn't know anything!" Bex screamed at her, "Please, let her go!" Mum sneered. She stepped closer to me, her hand slightly touching my cheek.

"Zachary, surely your girlfriend has told you something?" She said. I looked at her, and looked at Cammie. I didn't know what to do, if I lied, she would tell, if I told her the truth, she would hurt Cammie.

"I don't know anything." I said looking at the floor feeling like I had let her down. Mum walked back over to Cammie brandishing the knife. She put her foot down on Cammies wrist, keeping her hand firmly in place.

"Last chance." Mum said, Rachael was trying to hold back tears as mum knelt down and ran the knife the knife down Cammies arm. Cammie bit back a scream and mum looked a little disappointed.

"Tough nut are we?" She asked smiling. She put the knife in back in position and pushing in harder, Cammie tried to hold back a scream but failed. Screaming at the top of her lungs as I heard some gasps from down below us.

"Better." She smiled at Cammie who now had tears down her dirty face. "Now anybody going to tell me what she knows?" She asked again. Before any of us could respond with a lie, we heard somebody say,

"I do." And we turned around to see Macey standing between the hay bails.

**I was really upset that I didn't many reviews last time. So lets get as many as we can this time!**


	20. On the spot

MPOV

I stood between Bex and Liz, holding back Bex from going up in to the hayloft. We heard Cammie scream and we all gasped.

"I'm going up to see what's going on, then I will let you know so we can plan an extraction."

Bex nodded and I went up.

"So who's going to tell me what Cammie knows?" This was my chance. I walked forward and said

"I do." They all looked at me shocked, _Shit Macey, what have you done?_ I scolded myself.

"Well…" Zach's mom said, I looked down at Cammies dirty face with tear streaks on them.

"She said something about her dad going to Australia." I looked at her, trying to sound confident and sure.

"Why would he go to Australia?" _Yeah Mace, why would he go to Austrailia?_ I looked around.

"Something about a disk or a list of names. That he needed." I must have been on the right track because she walked over.

"Did she say what names?" She was looking directly into my eyes.

"No, she didn't. She just said her dad mentioned a list on names in Australia." I said suddenly feeling a lot more confident. She nodded and walked back over to Cammie who was slowly loosing consciousness'.

"Is this true Cameron?" She asked kneeling down next to her. Cammies head made a small movement similar to that of a nod,

"Huh?" Zachs mum said.

"Y… Yes." Cammie croaked. Zachs mum stood over her before stamping on Cammies shoulder making a loud popping sound, followed by Cammies scream before Cammie went limp on the floor. I dove at her.

"You Bitch!" I yelled, but a goon grabbed my arm flinging me into him. She walked over to the rope by a hole in the roof.

"Sorry to leave so soon. But if the details Ms McHenry gave me here are correct, I shant be back." Then she disappeared and the goons followed.

"Cammie!" Zach yelled running over to her. I went to the top of the hayloft.

"She's gone." Then Mr Solomon walked over with Cammie in his arms. He passed her down to Zach who had jumped down then Zach ran off to the infirmary.

CPOV

I woke up to the sound of bleeping. And I was in a plain white room. Nobody was there. The door opened. And my dad walked in.

"Hey Cammie. I'm so proud of you." He walked over and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Thanks dad." I said, or half whispered.

"Here." He past me a cup of water. "Drink this." I drank it and sat up.

"I missed you dad." I said. I smiled stroking my hair.

"I know Cammie, but I am so proud of you. I am always watching you," The words didn't register. He stood walking towards to the door.

"Dad don't go yet." I called, but he didn't turn back. "Dad!" I yelled, "Dad! Dad don't leave me! Dad come back!" I was trying to move but something held me down, I couldn't move, I carried on screaming his name, hoping he'd come back.

"Cameron!" I heard my name but carried on screaming. "Cammie!" Suddenly I wasn't in a white room anymore. I was in the infirmary. Zach was standing next to me shaking me violently, Bex, Liz and Macey were huddled in the corner, and Joe was comforting my mum who was crying.

"Gallgher Girl, its okay!" Zach said pulling me into him. Only then did I realise I had been crying.

"He was here Zach. My dad. He came in to the room, he told me he was proud of me. Then he left…" My mum walked over,

"Honey, he couldn't have, he's…" I interrupted her,

"Dead. I know. But … it was all so clear." I said holding back the tears.

"I know honey, I know." She said stroking my hair, exactly how my dad did. I looked at Zach and saw he had a hand mark on his cheek.

"What happened to your face?" I asked stroking it gently.

"You did." Bex said. I looked at her confused, "You slapped him round the face when he tried to stop you from thrashing about." She said laughing.

"Sorry." I said softly as Zach's lips came close and I was soon engulfed in his soapy scent and soft lips.


	21. Facing Facts

**Sorry I haven't updated, but had my house re decorated and everything got put in boxes, including half my laptop lead, and my laptop battery was dead, so as an apology, I will make this chapter a long one **

**ZPOV**

Cammie put her lips to mine and I was soon engulfed in her scent. I heard Liz knock over some trays on their way out to leave us along. I felt Cammie smile as Liz said her signature words,

"Oopsie Daisy!" We could hear Bex and Macey scolding her from down the hall. I broke the kiss off.

"Thank God your okay." I said, pressing my forehead against hers and staring into her crystal blue eyes. I was about to get lost in her eyes when she spoke.

"I love you Zach. Remember that." I smiled,

"I know. I love you two." We smiled as the nurse walked in,

"Cameron, you have no concussion for the first time, and as long as you have somebody with you at all times and you don't sneak of, you should be fine to go." I smiled down at my Gallagher Girl. Notorious for being able to blend and being a CIA legacy. And for getting concussion.

"Come on Zach, assuming my internal clock is right. Dinner starts in five minutes." She said jumping up and heading for the door.

"Erm… as cute as I think you look at the moment, you may want to change to these." I said holding up the clothes Macey had left at the end of the bed. She looked down then looked up, her cheeks burning red.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." She said taking the clothes from me and heading towards the bathroom.

"Done yet?" I called, knowing she'd just shut the door.

"Be quiet Blackthorne Boy!" She called back. I smirked, "And wipe that smirk of yur face too!" She called. My face stopped smirking and went to one of shock. Either she could see me, or I was way to predicable. I heard her giggle lightly, then the door unlock. She walked towards me

"Ready now?" I asked as she pulled back her hair and tied it into a messy bun with out much effort at all. And I have to admit, I didn't want to have to go into the grand hall and share her with everyone. I wanted to lock her in this room with me so we could be together for ever.

CPOV

I could feel Zach staring at me as I dragged him out the door and round the corner.

"Come on Zach We don't want to be late, I'm starving!" He whined at me, tugging my hand harder.

"Sorry, okay. Lets get going." I said starting to walk at a normal pace. As I pushed open the grand hall doors, we felt all eyes turn to us.

"I think my clocks still a bit out…" I said trying to hold back a laugh. "Sorry." I said to mom as we walked down the aisles to the seats Bex, Macey and Liz were currently trying to get Tina to vacate.

"Cammie! Are you okay?" They asked looking at my strapped up arm, bandaged head and bruised face. Then their eyes flickered to Zachs hand mark.

"Zach! What happened?" Tina cried, attracting the attention of all the students in the hall.

"Im fine Tina." He said sitting down cockily.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" She asked.

He looked at me before speaking.

"Cammie was thrashing about when she was unconscious and she slapped me." Tina's eyes popped out her head.

"Oh, Cammie, why were you thrashing about?" She asked looking at me. I felt all eyes in the hall turn to me, and the ears start listening to our conversation.

"She doesn't have to say." Bex said seeing me trying to hold back the tears.

"Its okay Bex. I saw my dad, he came, said he was proud of me, then walked away with out a second glance." I said struggling to hold back the tears. Zach put his arm around me as mr Solomon walked over to me.

"Hey Camster." He said, I smiled at the old nickname he gave me when I was six. "Wanna talk about it?" He said. I nodded and he took my hand, leading me out of the hall. I felt hundreds of jealous eyes watching us, jealous I was holding hands and have a privet chat, with Joe Solomon.

JPOV

"So whats the problem Cams?" I asked sitting down in the window seat. Cammie sat next to me, tucking her legs up to her chest and resting her arms on top.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if he was still her Joe?" I looked at her face, illuminated by the setting sun. "Do you ever wonder where he is? If he is looking at the stars at the same time as you?" I looked at her as she looked at me. "I do." She said.

"Cammie. You have to understand, that you father would get back to you if he could. What else did he say in the dream? I know he didn't just say he was proud then leave. That's not like Matt." I said, she smiled at me.

"He said he was always watching…over me…" She went silent as the words sunk in. "He's dead Joe. He's dead!" She said, as tear falling down her soft cheek.

"Only death could keep your father away from you. Did your mum ever tell you, your dad kidnapped you from nursery on your first day cause he missed you. They had the police involved and everything." She smiled.

"No, she never mentioned it. But it's the thought that I am never going to see him again. Never." That was all it took and she burst into tears. I pulled her into a hug and we sat like that for a few minutes, Cammie crying, and me soothing her.

"Thanks Joe." She said.

"Any time. You'd better go back to your room before Bex sends out a search party." She smiled.

"Doesn't matter about Bex, I have to go find Zach, he walked of sulking when we wee chatting." I smiled.

"That boy can be a sulker, have fun finding him." I called as I watched her turn the corner and disappear.

**I don't know where I am going with this, so if anybody has any ideas. Let me know. I want to try and hit fifteen reviews!**


	22. The End

Guys, I am ending this story here as I have a new story that I really want to write. If you add me as your favourite author or keep an eye out for it on my profile. I know you will all love it if you love this

CPOV

I saw Zach turn a corner and I started to run.

"Zach!" I yelled, gaining pace, I sped round the corner, into a wall. Then I realised the wall was breathing, and smirking.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." He said looking down at me as I looked up.

"Zach, are you okay?" I asked threading my fingers through his. He looked at me,

"Cammie, I'm so sorry. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't stop. By the time I got to him, it was too late." I looked at him, blinking furiously to stop the tears.

"You knew my father was dead? And you didn't tell me. YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME MY FATHER WAS DEAD!" I hadn't realised I was yelling till Zach said,

"Gallagher girl, sssh."

"Don't Gallagher Girl me! My name is Cammie!" I spat back in disgust. Students had started to crowd the corridors to watch.

"Cammie, Im sorry. I really am." He said stepping forward, but I slapped him, hard across the face and shoved him backwards.

"No your not. If you were sorry you'd have stopped them. You would have done everything you could to get him back! Like I would!" I knew I was screaming but couldn't care less. Zach looked at the floor sorrily.

"I hate you Zachary Goode! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed hitting and kicking him. He didn't block, or defend. He gave in and let me.

"Cammie!" Bex yelled barrelling through the crowd, Macey close behind. "Cammie! Stop it!" She screamed again trying to pull me off a bloody Zach.

"No Bex, I wont stop!" I said wriggling out of her grasp and lunging at Zach again. This time somebody else grabbed me, slung me over their shoulder, and walked off down the corridor with me still screaming and thrashing about.

"Zachary Goode! I will get revenge!" I screamed as I was dragged into a room.

"Joe? What are you doing? Cammie?" My mum asked as Joe dropped me on the sofa, I got up and darted for the door but Joe grabbed my arm swinging me back round and throwing me on the floor, pinning me down as I screamed bloody murder.

"Joe! What is going on!" My mum yelled over my screams.

"Zach told her about her dad, that he tried to save him, Cammie went mad. I found her beating him down in the hall with Bex trying to stop her and half of the school spectating." Joe said struggling to hold me down.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" She screamed louder than me. I swear I heard the school gasp from outside the door. I silenced my self and settled for quiet sobbing.

"Cammie. You have to understand, Zach did what he could. He couldn't put himself in danger, that wouldn't have had any point in him being killed too." My mum said smoothing down my hair. "You have to accept he is gone." She said as I sobbed out my heart to my mum and cove ops teacher.


End file.
